Soundtrack of My Summer
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: Old title: Miami, the City of Love. Lily and her friends go on vacation to Miami... What happens when James and his freinds go there too? One more thing... They dont know each other yet! very AU, R&R!
1. The Best Vacation of Their Lives

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter One: The best vacation of their lives.**

**Disclaimer: **Does anybody really think that I own Harry Potter? Well, if I did, I totally wouldn't have killed Sirius! So there!

**A/N:** I have a new story up! Just so everyone knows, this story is very AU. Here is a small summery: Lily goes to Beaxbatons, and James goes to Hogwarts. The two have never met. Then, each goes on vacation with a few friends, and they all wind up at the same Beach House! Sparks will totally fly! Anyway, I updated my other story, so check it out. Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Oh yeah, since Lily and her friends live in France, they will be speaking French sometimes. When they speak French, I will bold it, so that you know. Most of the time, it will be because they are talking about James, Remus, or Sirius D.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily Evans was sitting on her living room couch, staring eagerly at the fireplace, her curly, red hair falling in her face. To most people, this would seem very strange, but to a wizard, it was clear that she was simply awaiting the arrival of someone by floo powder

Lily was, in fact, waiting for the arrival of her two best friends, Marie Bonmeison, and Josette DeGuibe. The three girls went to school together, and had been friends since the first train ride there. The school they went to, however, was not a normal school. It was called Beaxbatons, and it taught magic. The summer holiday had only begun a few days earlier. Lily was much enjoying the freedom, and this summer was sure to be the best ever.

Soon after returning home, Lily had received an owl from Josette, inviting her to go on holiday in the States. However, this wasn't going to be a normal vacation. Since the girls were going into their 8th and final year at Beaxbatons this fall, they had all agreed that they had to do something special that summer. Lily could still visualize the letter in her mind.

**Dear Lily,**

**How are you? Remember when we had all decided to do something special this summer? Well, I talked to my parents, and they said I could go to America this summer, and take you guys with me! My parents aren't going, so it'll just be us. We reserved a vacation house in Miami, Florida, right by the beach. There are also going to be three guys staying there. I hope they are hot! My parents have payed for everything, so don't worry about that. Write me back telling me if you can come. Hope to see you soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Josette DeGuibe**

**P.S. Marie has already informed me she could go. Also, it is a muggle vacation, so be sure to bring plenty of muggle clothes.**

That had been two days earlier, and since then, Lily had begged and pleaded with her parents, and they finally agreed that she could go.

She was snapped out of her trance by a teenage girl falling out of the fireplace. She had straight, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She stood up and smiled at Lily.

"**Hello**," she said happily, sitting down next to Lily.

"**Hey Marie. Is Josette with you?**_"_ Lily asked, looking over at her friend. No sooner than Marie nodded, Josette came tumbling out of the fireplace. She was a few inches shorter than Lily and Marie, who were both about 5'5". She had straight, dirty blond hair with brown low lights and blonde highlights. She also had large chocolate brown eyes.

"**Ready?**" she asked as she stood up. Lily went to say good bye to her parents, and Marie and Josette carried Lily's trunk to the fireplace.

When Lily returned, Josette pulled out a small drawstring bag filled with floo power. The three girls flooed to Josette's house, ready for the best vacation of their lives.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"James, you ready mate?" came the voice of Sirius Black, making James Potter jump slightly. He turned his hazel orbs on Sirius, who had emitted a bark-like laugh. He was very please with himself for startling his best friend. His black hair was fell gracefully into his dancing gray eyes as he took a seat on the couch.

"Don't get to pleased with yourself Padfoot, it didn't scare me that much," James said, using Sirius's nickname.

James and Sirius, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all went to school together. Hogwarts was the school's name, and it was not a regular school. Hogwarts was filled with magic, werewolves, and animagi. Animagi were wizards who could transform themselves into animals. James, Sirius, and Peter were just that.

Remus, however, was not a animagus, but a werewolf. That was where the whole story began. James, Sirius, and Peter had become animagi to help Remus with his painful transformations.

The boys' nicknames had stemmed from their animal forms. Sirius was a dog called Padfoot, James was a stag called Prongs, and Peter was a rat called Wormtail. Remus went by Moony, due to his condition with the moon.

"Sure, whatever," Sirius said doubtfully, interrupting James's thoughts, but then he brightened again, "Are you ready for our Floridian vacation?" He said, causing James to grin.

"Of course," James responded, but was then struck by a thought, "Where are Moony and Wormtail?" He paused, looking around the room, as if expecting them to pop out from behind a corner the was Sirius had.

"Moony is aparating here soon, but Peter couldn't come," Sirius said, causing James to sadden slightly.

"Pete's not going? It won't be the same without all of us," James said disappointedly. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were called the Marauders and school, and were well known for doing everything together, and causing quite a bit of trouble along the way.

"No, but hey, the travel agent said there were going to be chicks staying with us." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He was a lady killer at Hogwarts, and was always dating some slut or another. Not that it was all that bad- he rarely dated a girl for shorter than a few weeks, and never cheated on them.

"Try to control yourself mate," said a voice from behind the two boys. Sirius jumped, but James simply got annoyed.

"What is today? 'Apparate into James's house and try to scare him' day?" James said, causing Sirius and Remus to laugh.

"Well, come on, we had better get going if we want to make it to the muggle death trap- er, aeroplane- on time," Sirius said. Remus, being a half-blood, had reserved them airplane tickets. James and Sirius were still rather apprehensive about it.

And so the four boys walked out into the street, ready for the best vacation of their lives.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily, Marie, and Josette walked around the airport. Marie (who was pure-blood) marveled at all of the muggle things. Lily was a muggleborn, and Josette was a half-blood, so both of them knew at least some things about the muggle world. Marie, on the other hand, was a complete stranger to normal things. Escalators for example.

They had taken an escalator to get from the check- in desk, to where the terminals were. She had made a huge fuss about how it was sure to collapse, and had flat-out refused to take it, instead using the stairs. The girls were now walking around the airport mall for the extra hour before they had to board their flight.

"**Oh, I almost forgot! We have to buy gum**," Lily said, heading into a store. Josette had to drag Marie in, who was insisting they go into a bar to taste muggle alcohol.

"**Why do we need gum**? I have some Droople's in my bag," Marie said, looking around the small store. She soon noticed that they didn't have any magical sweets. She watched as Lily used muggle francs to buy muggle gum, candy, and two magazines called _Seventeen_ and _CosmoGirl!_

"**What magazines are those?**" Marie asked ans the girls walked back to their gate.

"**They are muggle fashion magazines. I'm sure you'll like them**," Lily said absently as the girls got seats by the window, waiting for the plane to board.

"**Whatever**," Marie said, but then brightened up, "**I can't wait until we get to the beach house**," She said. The girls were taking and early flight, at 7:15 Paris time, and with flight time and the time difference, they would be arriving in America at about 9:00 in the morning.

"**Same**," said Josette. Marie looked out of the window and gasped.

"**Wait a minute! Are we riding in one of those things? Without magic? There is no way it would stay in the air**," she said. Lily shushed her, but Josette, who was also looking out the window, agreed with her, saying she didn't know the airplane would be like that.

"**Will you guys cool it? I have been on planes before, and believe me, it is nothing to worry about. And if you don't quiet down, people will get suspicious**," Lily said quietly, calming Marie and Josette.

Just then, a voice came on the loudspeaker, saying that flight 1024 to Miami, Florida was boarding. The girls got in the line to board, Marie and Josette still apprehensive. They walked down the aisle of the plane, Marie looking oddly at the muggles with CD players (A/N: Did they have those in 1977? Maybe they were more like cassette tape players...).

When they got to their seats, they sat down and began to talk about how much fun America would be.

"**I'm going to go to the beach as soon as we get there**,"Josette said. The other girls agreed.

"**I can't wait to meet the boys**," Marie said.

"**Same. Are they going to be muggles by the way**?" Lily asked.

"**I assume so. I'm not sure though. Wouldn't that be odd if we already knew them, like if they went to Beaxbatons**," Josette said.

"**That would be so bizarre**," Lily agreed. The girls waited a few more minutes, until a flight attendant's voice came over the loud speaker.

"**How does she do that?**" Marie said as the overly- perky flight attendants instructed the passengers on how to fasten the seatbelts.

"**This is so lame, who doesn't know how to buckle a seatbelt?**" Lily muttered, ignoring Marie's question.

"**Me, actually. I don't get it**," Josette complained, looking from the flight attendants' demonstrations to the seat belt in her hand.

"**Come on. Even I figured that out**," Marie said proudly. Josette glared at her and then looked back at the seat belt. It took her a few more seconds before she got it.

"**Oh! Oops, I was holding it upside down!**," she said, blushing slightly and buckling the seatbelt.

The plane began to move, and Josette and Marie started to get nervous again. They made a pretty big deal about it for the first 30 minutes or so of flying, but soon dropped it. Their theory seemed to be, 'If this huge chunk of metal is going to fall, it would have fallen before now'. They were much more pleasant from that point on.

Throughout the 8 hour plane ride, the girls got pretty bored. Lily figured out that jet-lag could be pretty much avoided if they slept on the plane, so the girls spent most of their time sleeping. When the plane finally landed, the girls were nearly jumping with excitement.

"**Yay, we are here! Come on**," Marie said as they got off the plane. Marie led them over to a man holding a sign with Josette's name on it.

"Josette DeGuibe?" the man said in a heavy American accent. Josette nodded, so the man continued, "I am Max Sullivan, and I will be giving you a ride to your final destination," Max Sullivan finished talking and turned around. He began to walk away, and the girls were unsure whether to follow him or not. Their question was answered, as the man turned around and beckoned them forward.

The car ride to the beach hose was only about 15 minutes long, but it seemed much longer. I turned out that Max Sullivan was a very odd man. He flat out refused to let the girls open their windows because he, "didn't want harmful toxins entering the car." This, of course, meant that the car was very warm.

When the car finally pulled up, the girls all gasped at the sight of the house. It was pretty large, and was powder blue in color. The girls got out of the car, but their luggage was heavier than expected, especially in the heat.

"My stupid trunk is so heavy," Lily complained as she tried to heave it up the stairs. Max Sullivan had already driven away, leaving the girls to struggle with their trunks.

"Need some help?" came a voice from the doorway. The girls looked up to see a guy, about 17, leaning against the doorframe. He was grinning at the girls, his jet black hair unbelievably messy. He had memorizing hazel eyes, and Lily's first thought upon seeing him was, "Holy shit, he's hot_."_

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

There, it's done! I really hope you like it. By the way, the guy at the doorway was James, just in case you didn't figure that out. Well, hope you like it, and remember...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. Holiday

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter Two: Holiday**

**Disclaimer:** Please do (not) pay attention to things in parentheses. (I don't own Harry Potter.) Haha, did y'all get that?

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter two! I am personally pretty proud; I don't often update in a week! But then, I was sick from school this week, so I had time to write... Anyway, thanks so much to my reviewers! I'll answer individual reviews at the bottom. Also, I bolded French for you in this chapter. I hope you like it!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Thanks for you for your help with the trunks," Lily said. The boy in the doorway and the two other guys were staying with them had helped to carry the trunks inside. Now they were all sitting at the kitchen table, talking.

"No problem. Well, I just realized I haven't introduced myself to you guys yet. The name is James Potter. These are my two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," the messy-haired guy said. He motioned to his friends as he said their names.

"I'm Josette DeGuibe," Josette said, waving at the boys.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans," Lily said in her perfect English accent. Growing up un England certainly had its advantages.

"Marie Bonmeison," Marie said, smiling at the boys, Sirius in particular.

"So, where are you ladies from?" Remus asked, already pretty sure of the answer. He could tell from Josette and Marie's names that they, at least, were French.

"We are all from France," Josette said, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her left ear.

"Oh, how interesting. Do you go to an English school? Your English is quite good," Sirius said.

"Well, we go to a French school, but we all speak English with each other sometimes if we don't want to be overheard," Lily responded.

"Where are you all from?" Josette asked when Lily had finished.

"Jolly old England," James said with a smile, "Well, now that we are all acquainted, what do you say we go to the beach?"

"Great idea, be down in a sec," Lily said, and the girls walked up stairs, giggling.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"**They have got to be the hottest guys in the world**," Marie said, searching her suitcase for her bathing suit, "**I just wish one of them spoke French. Dates would be so awkward with my English skills being the way they are**."

"**Oh come on**," Lily said, flopping down on the bed. The two girls were in Marie's room, waiting for Josette to finish in the bathroom, "**Your English isn't that bad, you're just a little rusty. You speak just fine at school. In two hours, you won't be able to keep your mouth shut, I guarantee it**."

"**Whatever, but isn't that Sirius guy so hot!?**," Marie said.

"**I guess so, but I personally couldn't keep my eyes off of James**," Lily said, smiling, "**Did you see his eyes? He is gorgeous**."

"**Who are you talking about**?" came the voice of Josette. The girls looked up and saw Josette standing in the doorway. She was wearing a brown bikini. It had gold metal rings on the sides of the bottoms, and a ring in the center of the top. It looked really good on her, and made her relatively short legs look longer.

"**Oh my God, that is the cutest suit ever!**" Lily said, "** So, which one of the boys do you like**?"

"**None of them actually. I mean, yeah, they are hot, but I don't start to like someone just based on looks**," Josette replied.

"**Okay then. Which one do you think is hottest**?" Marie said slyly.

"**James**," Josette said, blushing.

"**Oh, come on! Both of my friends are ga ga over Mr. Bed Head**," Marie responded, referring to James's messy hair.

"**Oh, be quiet**," Lily said, "**Well, I'm gonna go change, be out in a sec**," she added, walking out with her suit in her hand.

"**You know, there is another bathroom down the hall that is open**," Josette said, taking Lily's place on the bed, "**Go change so we can get to the beach quicker**." Marie walked out, and Josette got up and looked in the mirror on the wall. She decided to get clothes to wear over her suit, so she walked across the hall into her room.

When she got there, she put on a plain white tank top, and blue jean shorts. She slipped into her white flip-flops, and headed back toward the door.

When she got to the door, she tripped over something or another. She screamed, but instead of falling, she was caught by someone at the last minute.

"Are you alright?" came the voice of her catcher, She felt herself being brought to her feet, and she saw that Remus was the one who caught her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Josette said. She was suddenly aware of the fact that Remus was looking at her oddly, and he was still holding her hand, "Well, thanks. Bye," Josette said, taking her hand back from Remus and walking back into Marie's room. Remus stood in the door way and looked at her for a second more, before quickly leaving with a blush on his face.

Lily came in a few moments later, wearing a silver bikini with pink stripes. She had on khaki shorts, and was carrying a pink tank top.

"**What did Remus want**?" Lily asked, pulling her shirt over her head.

"**I fell, and he caught me**," Josette said, "**It was really odd too. Like once I got my balance back, he was still holding my hand looking at me. It was weird**."

"**Oh, looks like someone has a crush**," Lily said, smirking.

"**I do not. I don't like anyone. And besides, James is so much cuter than Remus is anyway**," Josette replied matter-of-factly.

"**I meant him, but whatever**," Lily said simply.

"**Ready to hit the beach**?" Marie said, walking into the room. She had on a dark blue string bikini. The bottoms were plain in color, and the tops had light blue polka dots. Her suit was exactly the same color of her eyes, and really looked nice. She walked over to her suitcase and put some clothes on over her suit.

"**Hell yeah, lets go**," Josette said. The three girls walked out of the room, linking arms and giggling. This really was proving to be a great vacation.

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

When the girls left to get changed, the boys just stayed in the kitchen. They already had their suits on, so they just had to wait until the girls were ready.

"Wow, those girls are really hot," Sirius said, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, "Which one did you think was prettiest?"

"Lily. Did you see that hair? And those green eyes. What a babe," James said, grinning.

"Same. She was really pretty, but I guess that Marie would be second for me. What about you Moony?" Sirius said. He leaned back further in his chair as Remus answered.

"...What?" Remus asked vaguely. He was staring up the staircase that the girls had just walked up. He turned around suddenly, looking at Sirius, when he heard his name.

"I asked which girl you liked," Sirius said, leaning back further in his chair and putting his feet on the table.

"Definitely Josette. She was so pretty. And she just seemed so nice. And that French accent was so sexy," Remus said, smiling vaguely.

"Earth to Remus... you there buddy?" James said, waving his hand in front of Remus's face. Suddenly there was a crash, and Sirius found himself on the ground. He had leaned back to far in his chair, and had fallen over.

"Good job Padfoot," Remus said. He had been brought back to reality by the crash.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said, getting up and setting the chair right.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs for a minute. I need to go put my wand away, so the girls don't see it and wonder. Do you want me to take yours?" Remus said, getting up from the table. He held out his hand for his friends' wands. He put them in his pocket and walked up the stairs. He walked down the hall, and turned into the third room on the right. He put the wands on his dresser when he got there.

He walked back down the hallway, but right before he got to the stairs he heard a scream from behind him. He turned around to see Josette, just a few feet away, falling. He quickly caught her just before she hit the ground.

He looked down at her back (he was holding her upside down due to the way she had fallen), and his heart began to pound in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked. His voice shook slightly, and mentally scolded himself for it. He helped her regain her balance, but even after she was on her feet again, he unconsciously kept hold of her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Josette said. Remus looked into her chocolate orbs, his heart still doing the conga in his chest, "Well, thanks again. Bye." she walked back into Marie's room, and only when she pulled her hand away did Remus realize he had still been holding it. He blushed, as he realized that he had been holding her hand, and he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, she probably thinks I am a stalker now," Remus moaned, sitting down in a chair.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, looking over at Remus.

"After I put our wands in my room, I saw Josette falling, so I rushed over to catch her, and, I dunno, I guess I was staring at her a little and... ugh. I am such an idiot," Remus said in frustration.

"Come on mate, it can't be that bad," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair slightly. However, he thought better of it this time, and let the chair legs fall down with a _thud_, "She probably looked into your eyes and was overcome by emotion at being held by such a good looking guy, and that was shy she hurried away or whatever."

"Yeah-" James started to say, but was cut off by the girls coming down the stairs, bathing suits on and towels in hand.

"Let's go," Marie said, walking forward. The six of them headed out the back door, Remus carefully avoiding Josette's eyes.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Score!" Marie screamed, spiking the volleyball over the net. Lily had been right, Marie was now speaking English like a pro, only forgetting a word occasionally. They were all playing beach volleyball, and the girls were winning 15-3.

"How does it feel being beaten by a bunch of girls?" Josette said, sending the boys a dazzling smile.

"No comment," James said, getting ready to serve the ball once more. The ball was sent flying over the net, right at Lily's face. Lily, who wasn't really paying attention, got hit right in the face.

She fell back, and her nose began to bleed. Everyone ran toward her. James felt horrible about what he had done, especially since he liked Lily.

_Shit, where is my wand?!_ James thought, searching his pockets, _Oh yeah I left it inside. Plus I wouldn't have been able to use is anyway, Lily being a muggle and all_.

"I am so sorry Lily," James said, kneeling at her side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Is my nose bleeding?" Lily said, feeling her nose. It was, in fact, flowing blood all over her silver bathing suit.

"Here, I'll take Lily inside and see if I can do anything about her nose," Josette said, helping Lily to her feet. The two walked inside, leaving Marie and the boys on the beach.

"Come on. Once we get inside, I can actually use some magic to help you," Josette said. The girls walked inside, and Josette went upstairs to get her wand.

Lily waited, thinking about what had just happened. Even though her nose now hurt like hell, she almost was glad that had happened. As strange as it may seem, she was glad that she had held James's attention just then.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Aw, young love, lol. Well, hope you liked it! Thank you sooo much to my reviewers! 8, I'm impressed, I have never gotten that many on a first chapter!

Well, thanks again to my reviewers, you guys rock! I hope you liked it, and don't forget to

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!

P.S.: Shameless beg... read my other story, Lily and James: The Whole Story! I know you'll love it. Well, bye, and thanks!


	3. A little trip to the store

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter Two: A little trip to the store**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Isn't that pathetic? Well, I think it is. I mean seriously, even my grandma owns her pet parakeet. But nothing for me. Hey, who said life was fair?

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Happy Thanksgiving to all you Americans! I am sooo sorry about the long update. But I have been really busy lately. So whatever. By the way, has anyone seen the fourth movie? Is it good? I haven't seen it yet because it is sold out for a week where I live. Anyway, on with the chapter, hope y'all like it.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"How is your nose?" Sirius asked as Lily came out wearing a new, blood free suit. It was a pink and yellow sting bikini.

"Fine. Thanks for asking," Lily said, sitting down on the beach where everyone else sat. They spent the rest of the day on the beach. They swam, built sand castles, and the boys had a sand wrestling contest (James was the winner), but they stayed clear of volleyball. They finally went in at about 5:00. They all were very hungry since their only lunch was ice cream on the beach.

"Man, I'm starving," Sirius said as they walked back up to the house.

"So am I," James stated. They walked into the house and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Uh, guys," Marie said, looking around the kitchen, "We have no food."

"Oh, she is right. We don't have any food do we? Unless you bought some before we got here," Lily said. They boys just stared at her as if to say, _Why would we have gotten food? We are guys after all._

"Nope. Maybe we should go out to eat and go shopping tomorrow," James said. They all agreed, and decided to go to a Mexican restaurant down the beach for dinner. It was actually quite eventful. James had challenged Sirius to a contest to see who could eat the most tacos (Sirius had won by 4 tacos), and the waiter carrying Josette's enchiladas had tripped. The plate had landed right on the old lady in the table next to theirs'.

"My stomach hurts," Sirius complained as they walked back to their house.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have eaten 18 tacos," Marie said. She giggled as Sirius took a half-hearted swing at her.

_Wow, she looks really cute when she smiles like that_, Sirius thought impulsively.

"Well at least I won," Sirius said, turning his attention to James. James scowled, and Sirius smirked.

"Well at least I didn't stuff myself to the point of insanity," James countered, "At least I have more common sense than a raisin." Lily laughed at this remark, and James felt satisfied that he had made her laugh.

"Stop the lovers' quirrel," Remus said, smirking. James and Sirius laughed, and stopped bickering. When they walked into the house, Josette looked at the clock on the counter. It read 10:54.

"Woah, It's late," Josette said, sitting on the table.

"Yeah. I'm probably going to bed soon," Marie said. They all agreed, and headed up the stairs together. They all got ready for bed and went to their rooms. Soon, they were all drifting off to sleep.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

The next morning, James was woken up much earlier then he would have liked by a large object sitting on his legs.

"Sirius! Get the fuck off me!" James yelled. Sirius grinned, and moved off of him.

"Now James, let's not get temperamental. I had been trying to get you up for at least 10 minutes. And it's not that early," Sirius said. James sat up slightly in order to see the clock. He sighed at the sight of it.

"Sirius it is 8:15. It's bad enough I have to share a room with you, but do you really need to get me up at this hour?" James said. Then, as an afterthought, added, "Why are you always up so early anyway?"

"I go for a run every morning. You know that. Nothing to wake you up like running a few miles," Sirius said. James just groaned and rolled over in ressponse, pulling a pillow over his head. Sirius was saved the trouble of pulling the pillow off by Remus walking into the room. He was still wearing his pajamas, and looked as if he had just woken up.

"Jesus, James. Do you have to scream so loud?" He said, sitting on the bed next to Sirius. James rolled back over to face them.

"It's not my fault," James replied, "Sirius sat on me."

"Whatever. Well, maybe it is good we got up. We still have to go shopping, and we can do it early this way," Remus said. The boys agreed, and James got up reluctantly. They walked down the stairs, only to find Lily, Josette, and Marie sitting at the kitchen table. All three still had their pajamas on.

"Why are you up so early?" James asked, leaning against the counter.

"We were awoken by someone screaming offensive things. Do you know anything about that?" Josette asked sarcastically. James smirked at her, and, im spite of herself, felt her knees weaken.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry, so we should get ready then go shopping," Lily said, pulling her auburn waves into a ponytail.

"Good idea," Remus said, "We'll meet you back here in about 20 minutes." They all went upstairs. Marie got into the girls' shower first, so Josette and Lily waited in Lily's room.

"**So, do you still not like anyone?**" Lily asked, flopping down on her bed. Josette smiled slightly.

"**Well, I do think James is super hot. And he also seems really nice. I guess I do like him**," She said thoughtfully.

"**What do you think of Remus? He is totally into you**," Lily asked. Josette sighed.

"**He does seem sweet, but he just isn't my type. I don't see him as anything other than a friend**," Josette said. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet.

"**Whatever. Come help me find something to wear**," she said, looking at her clothes. Josette got up and helped Lily look for an appropriate outfit. They ended choosing a pair of ripped jean capris, and a green tee-shirt that had "Bad Girl" written on it in French.

"**Do you think I should take my wand?**" Lily asked, setting the clothes on her bed and looking at the wand on her dresser.

"**We're just going shopping. Maybe we all should though, just in case**." Josette answered. A few minutes later, Marie came back. She was wearing a dark blue tank top, and a khaki mini skirt. Her hair was also in braids. Lily went to take her shower next. Josette and Marie waited in her room, and when Lily was finished, Josette went to get ready.

Once she was ready, she came back. She was wearing a pink mini-skirt and a light blue T-shirt. They went downstairs to find the boys all ready and waiting for them. They were talking in hushed tones, and immediately stopped upon seeing the girls.

"Finally," Remus muttered, standing up, "How long can it take to get dressed?"

"Oh be quiet," Marie said flirtingly. _**(A/N: Is that really a word? Spell-check says it isn't...)** _Although she had thought Sirius was sexy at first sight, she had to admit that Remus was growing on her.

"Come on, I am so hungry," Sirius said. He looked up at Marie and found himself staring, _Wow_, he thought, _Marie looks so good in blue. It brings out her eyes so nicely_. He snapped out of it, and began speaking again, "Let's go get some food." They all walked outside, the girls in front of the boys. When they got outside, they got a shock; they boys had gotten a rental car in hopes of seeming more muggle-like.

"**Are we going to ride in that thing?**" Marie complained quietly. She squinted at the red car as the sun reflected off of it.

"If they want to, wh should. We don't want them to get suspicious," Lily said. Meanwhile, James, Sirius, and Remus were having a similar conversation.

"Do we have to take the stupid car? Can't we walk? It's just down the road," James wispered, eyeing the car suspiciously.

"Oh, grow up," Remus said. Being a half-blood, he knew how a little bit about muggles, like how to drive, "I'll drive if you want me to." James and Sirius agreed, and they began to walk toward the car.

"You coming?" Sirius asked, noticing that the girls were keeping a nice distance between the car and themselves.

"Yeah, one sec," Lily said. She turned to Marie and Josette and wispered, "**Let's go! If you don't come, I will tell the boys that you slept with your dads**," Lily smirked at Josette and Marie's faces.

"**Sick mind**," Josette muttered, walking toward the car. They got in the backseat with James (Lily and Josette had to double buckle), and the car came to life. Remus, it turned out, was actually a good driver. After getting used to driving on the right, and having the steering wheel on the left that is.

When they pulled into the parking lot of Farmer Jack, they saw that they were not the only ones who decided to go shopping.

"Oh my God," Sirius muttered, looking for a free spot in the thick sea of cars, "Oh, look! There's a spot up front," Sirius exclaimed, pointing to a parking space right up near the entrance. They pulled up and say that the space was outlined in blue, and had a little sign in front of it.

"I wonder what that sign is for," Josette said. Remus pulled into the spot and turned the car off. They all got out, Lily taking one last look at the sign. _I know that sign is there for a reason. Maybe we shouldn't park there,_ Lily thought. She dismissed the thought and walked in with the others.

When they walked int, they were greeted my a perky girl, about their age. Sirius tried to get her number, but was pulled away by James. Lily walked over and got a cart, and they began their shopping.

"So, what kind of food do you guys want to get?" Josette asked. She get much of an answer, however, as everyone was looking at the food.

"Did you say something?" Marie asked. She was about to add, "I was too busy looking at the muggle food to listen," but she stopped herself just in time, glancing nervously at the boys. They, however, didn't seem to notice, as they were busy filling the cart with junk food.

"Oh, seriously Let's go get some healthy food, like fruit or crêpe mix," Lily said. She pushed the cart into the produce section. The girls filled the cart with fruits and veggies, while the boys grumbled.

Once they finished their shopping, (the cart filled with a large variety of foods) they went over to the check-out isle.

"This line sucks," Sirius grumbled as they joined the back of the line. About 20 minutes later, they finally reached the front, where they were greeted by an enthusiastic employee.

"Hello. How are y'all doing today?" she asked, smiling perkily at them. Lily rolled her eyes. This girl reminded her of her sister's best friend. She was always hanging out a Lily's house, and she was ridiculously obnoxious.

"**She sounds like Petunia's friend, Alànà**," Marie wispered to Lily. Josette nodded, and Lily giggled. However, as Marie said this is French, the cashier got a little nervous.

"Do...you...speak...English?" Katie (so said her name-tag) said, speaking slowly and accurately.

"We aren't stupid. It is possible to speak two languages you know," Lily said in her perfect English, taking Katie by surprise. James laughed at the expression on her face.

"Oh," she simply said. She finished scanning items and said, "Will you be paying in cast?" They all looked at each other.

"Do any of you know how ro use m...American money?" James said, stopping himself right before saying 'muggle money'. Remus said he thought he did, and he stepped forward.

"How much is it?" he asked, pulling some money out of his pocket.

"$86.73," She said. Remus looked carefully at the money, and pulled out four twenties, a five, and a one.

"Sorry, I don't have any cent bills," he said apologetically. Katie looked at him strangely, and Lily giggled.

"The cents are coins. Surely they do that in England too," Katie explained. Remus smiled nervously and pulled out some coins, saying he was just joking. He chose two quarters, two dimes, and three pennies.

"That's right," Katie said. She took the money from him and handed him a piece of paper. She had called it a 'receipt'. When they got back to the car, they saw a cop standing there, writing on a notepad.

"Shit, why is there a police man?" Josette said, "What did the car ever do to him?" Lily looked at the car and saw the sign in front of their parking place. Only then did she realize what it meant.

"Oh, damn it. That is a handicap parking spot. Now we are going to get a ticket," Lily said. Josette and Remus were the only ones who understood what she meant, so Remus explained it to James, Sirius, and Marie. As they approached, Lily thought of what they should do.

"Ok, I have and idea. Josette, Marie, just follow my lead. James, Sirius, Remus, you guys just don't talk at all, just follow along. We want him to think we don't speak English," She said. They all nodded, James, Sirius, and Remus slightly taken aback. Lily rushed toward the car.

"You get used to it after awhile," Marie said to the boys, who nodded.

"**What are you doing officer? Did I do something wrong? Why are you at my car?**" Lily said in French. The cop just looked at her, surprise written all over his face.

"Is this your car? Do you speak English?" he asked her. Lily just looked at him cluelessly. Marie then walked over, closely followed by Josette and the boys.

"**What is he doing at our car?**" Marie asked. Lily, who had figured by this time that the cop spoke no French, turned to Josette and began to speak.

"**Go say something, anything, to one of the boys. We already know this guy doesn't speak French, so it doesn't matter what we say**," Lily said. Josette obeyed, and walked over to James.

As the minutes wore on, the cop kept trying to explain what had happen, but Lily and Marie were ridiculously stubborn. Finally, the cop got fed up with the whole charade. He took the ticket from the car and tore it up, saying they were excused. Once he had driven off in his nifty little cop-mobile, they all started to laugh. They got into the car (Marie and Josette double-buckled this time).

"That was amazing Lily. How did you think of that so quickly?" James asked as Remus pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Well, I love to act, and I just thought of this as a chance to improvise," Lily explained.

"She does that a lot. As I said, you get over it after a while," Marie said. James nodded, sincerely interested.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, as everyone was lost in thought.

_Wow, Lily is really pretty. And smart, she can really think on her feet. I wonder if she plays chess. I'm sure I brought a non-magic set,_ James thought, looking over at Lily.

_James is so cute! I could look at that messy hair and those hazel eyes all day. Too bad he doesn't go to Beaxbatons,_ Lily was thinking, vaguely chewing on her nails.

_Josette is so pretty. I wonder what she really said to James back at that Farmer Jack. Oops! A stop sign! That was close,_ Remus thought, slamming on the brakes at the last second.

_Lily is hot, but Marie is starting to grow on me. Plus, she is so OH MY EFFING GOD, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD STOP A LITTLE BIT FASTER NEXT TIME MOONY!?,_ Sirius thought, a bit startled when Remus stopped so suddenly.

_Look at James, how cute is he? I usually don't like people right away like this, but I can't help myself. I wonder why I am reacting to him like this,_ Josette thought, squirming in her seat. Marie elbowed her, causing her to squirm more.

_Remus is so cute. I did like Sirius at first, but now I am starting to like Remus. He is so smart too. God dammit, Josette! Sit still. Oh, now she fidgets more_, Marie thought, elbowing Josette lightly. Needless to say, she was not pleased with the results.

When they got home, Marie began to cook a fancy French lunch for them all. They talked, laughed, and went on to the beach after everyone was finished.

Lily sat off to the side, thinking. Sirius had decided to take up surfing, and was actually doing quite well. As Lily looked over where James was, she saw with a pang of jealousy that he was builting a sandcastle with Josette. Josette was, quite obviously, flirting with him, and James seemed to be flirting right back.Lily tried to control her jealousy, and join Remus and Marie in their search for seashells.

By the end of the day, Lily was exausted, but she still had not completely gotten rid of the green gleam in her eyes. **_(A/N: I know Lily's eyes are green, I meant her jealousy.)_**

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Did you guys like it? I am so sorry for the long wait. Thanks to my reviewers!

**A/N:** Thanks again. Okay, so the next chapter is going to be called 'The happy couple'. So here is my question for y'all. Who are the happy couple? Answer in a reveiw! Just so everyone knows, it isn't a real hookup, just there for comedy. So go wild with your guesses. First person to guess it get their name in my next chapter. So leave a name too. Good luck. Don't forget to...

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!!!

P.S. Please read and review my other story,** Lily and James: the whole story**!


	4. The Happy Couple

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter Four:** **The Happy Couple**

**Disclaimer:** All I wanted for Christmas was Harry Potter!! But all I got was a yo-yo, socks, and a chewed gumball from my brother. Good enough I guess...

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!:_** Wow, I bet that caught everyone's eye. Ok, I only got one guess on who the happy couple was (Thank you Lily and James Love 4 Ever!!!!!!) But, unfortunately, it was wrong. The happy couple will be... James and Sirius! But, I must say this: JAMES AND SIRIUS ARE NOT REALLY GAY, THIS IS JUST FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES!!!! I hate slash...AND ALSO... I AM NOT WRITING THIS CHAPTER WITH ANY DISRESPECT FOR GAY PEOPLE! Ok... now that I am done with that... I hope you enjoy the chapter!

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

About a week had passed since their arrival in Florida, and Lily was really starting to feel at home. She usually slept through Sirius going out to run at 6:00. She was learning to love new British foods. And most importantly, she was starting to love the company of James.

Josette, however, was also growing closer to James. She could not stop talking about him. Her talk usually drove people out of a room, and that is exactly what happened to Lily on a cloudy Thursday morning.

"**Don't you think his eyes are just so dreamy?**" Josette was saying while Lily and Marie half listened. She stopped, and Lily realized she was waiting for an answer on something.

"**Oh! Uh, yeah. Listen, I'll be right back, okay?**" Lily said. She got up and left, leaving Marie alone with Josette the chatterbox.

Lily waked down the stairs and headed toward the living room. She hadn't really left to do anything, she just wanted to escape the noise. She heard talking inside the living room, and stopped right outside the door. She peeked in and saw James and Sirius sitting close together on the couch, facing each other. Remus was sitting in a chair in the other side of the room, looking sour-faced. Sirius was the one speaking.

"...never felt the way I do when I am around you. I will always remember you, even after we part. I love you with all of my heart," Sirius was saying, holding James's hand. James had his face screwed up like he was either about to laugh, or burst into tears. Lily couldn't quite tell, but assumed it was the later. She looked on for a few moments longer as James and Sirius hugged hysterically. She looked over at Remus and saw him staring right at her, smirking slightly.

Lily gasped and left, having seen a little too much. However, unknown to her, the conversation continued.

James and Sirius broke apart, each laughing insanely.

"And that," Sirius said between laughter, "Is going to be Remus's goodbye to Josette when we leave here."

"Oh shut up. More likely, that is going to be what James will do to Lily," Remus said. Upon saying Lily's name, he remembered she had seen that. A brilliant prank was forming in his mind as he got up in search of Lily. She was in her room, and Remus listened to what she was saying. As he had expected, Lily was telling Josette and Marie what she had just witnessed.

"I sear, I'm not kidding. They were hugging and everything," Lily was saying. Josette and Marie looked at her unbelieving.

"Hey girls," Remus said, walking into the room. Lily looked away. He had, after all, caught her eavesdropping on what seemed to be a very important conversation..

"Hi," Maire said. She was obviously contemplating whether or not to ask about James and Sirius.

"Lily, I couldn't help but notice that you were just telling Josette and Marie what you just witnessed in the living room. I thought I would tell you the truth and clear up the rumors," Remus said, walking over to a chair and sitting down. Josette smirked at Lily.

"You see," she wispered, "It was probably just some joke," Lily nodded in response, relieved that none of it was true.

"Well...," Remus began, "First of all, that wasn't a joke. James and Sirius are gay. They have been together since January." This statement was met by silence.

"Oh come on. That can't be true!" Josette said disappointedly. She really liked James, and didn't want him to be gay or anything.

"It is. But don't make a big deal out of it. And don't tell them you know," Remus begged. The girls agreed, and Remus left, smiling at a job well done.

"**I can't believe James and Sirius are gay**," Lily said, stunned, "They don't act like it at all. But oh my God, I have been crushing on a gay guy all week." This statement was met by some chuckles.

"**Well, let's not dwell on this. I say we hit the beach**," Marie said, standing up. The other girls followed suit, and soon all six teeny-boppers (**A/N: Haha, that is such a funny word!!**) were on the beach.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

In the days that followed, the girls looked for signs that the boys were, in fact, gay.

First of all, they shared a room. This was pretty odd, considering there was an extra room at the end of the hall that no one ever went into.

Also, whenever someone walked in on the two of them talking, they stopped right away. Josette thought that this was just because they had a big secret, but Lily and Marie thought differently.

Whenever James or Sirius would flirt with one of the girls, they always tried to end it, thinking it was odd. Lily was especially unnerved because she was trying to forget about James, but he was making it very hard as he talked to her at least three times a day.

"**Maybe he is bi**," Marie had casually suggested one day, but Lily doubted it.

Everyone was now on the beach, and it was a few days after the girls learned the big news. Sirius was surfing once again, and was currently talking to some other guy who he was surfing with. James was sitting alone, off to the side, looking out over the ocean as the sun set.

Lily looked over and saw him there, and thought that he was jealous that Sirius was talking to the surfer. She decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hey," Lily said, sitting down next to James. He looked over at her, and a smile instantly touched his face.

"Hey. Why did you decide to come over here?" James asked, turning his attention back to the golden orb falling slowly through the sky.

"Oh, you know," Lily said vaguely, "Why are you here?" she countered, obviously thinking it was a sensitive matter.

"Just to, you know, see the beauty of the sun setting," James said. He looked over at Lily and flashed her a smile. She instantly looked away, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, uh...so. Are things with Sirius doing okay?" Lily asked, trying to bring James back to his senses. James just starred at her, surprised. How had she known that he was actually a bit mad at Sirius?

"Um... well. Things have been better," James said, trying to shrug it off, thinking that she wouldn't care anyway. Lily just nodded sympathetically and asked what was wrong.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. He has just been getting on my nerves lately, you know? Plus, he thinks that Remus is..." James said, but stopped himself. He was about to tell her something that was better not to have been said, seeing that she didn't know that he was a wizard, let alone that Remus had a little moonlit secret.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm sure things will work out. Remus told me your secret you know. I can see why you are upset," Lily said. James gaped at her.

"What?!" James asked, shocked, "Why would Remus tell you that? And why did you believe him?" James continued, thoroughly shocked. He thought Lily was talking about Remus being a werewolf, since that was the root of his and Sirius' little quarrel.

"It was kind of hard to believe at first, but then it seemed so obvious I began to wonder why I didn't realize you and Sirius were gay before," Lily answered. James froze at what she had said.

"What? Lily, what secret did Remus tell you?" James asked. He was starting to think that Remus had pulled a huge prank on him.

"Oh, you know. That you and Sirius are gay, and together," Lily said, growing more uncomfortable by the second. However, to her surprise, James began to laugh.

"Remus told you that?! And you believed him? Oh my God!" James said. Lily just looked at him, obviously confused.

"Wait, so... you aren't gay?" Lily asked. She felt as if a large burden had been lifted from the shoulders.

"Of course not! Remus had just pulled the best prank in history on us. Sirius and I are both as straight as... uh... well, you get it," James said, causing Lily to chuckle, "But I have got to get Remus back for this." Lily and James then got up and walked over to Sirius to tell him what was up.

Once James had told Sirius the story, they both agreed that something had to be done immediately.

"The two boys walked over to where Remus was making a sand castle with Josette and Marie.

"Hey Remus ol' buddy!" James said, approaching Remus and pulling him into a very feminine hug.

"We just wanted to know if you would like to do a threesome with us," Sirius said, walking over too and smirking. James finished it off.

"Yeah. I mean, we are gay after all." Remus looked at the two of them and began to laugh.

"So, who told you?" Remus said as James and Sirius backed up a little bit.

"Lily," James said. Remus glanced at Lily, how shrugged. Josette then cut it.

"What is going on here?" She asked. Marie nodded, puzzled too.

"These two aren't really gay. I just made it up as a prank. And what Lily saw was just them acting something out. You probably couldn't tell but they were laughing the whole time," Remus said. Josette and Marie just nodded, relieved. James what about to ask what Lily had been eavesdropping in, but was cut off by Marie.

"Wait, then why do you share a room if there is another room at the end of the hall?" she asked. Sirius just looked confused for a second, but then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean that door and the end of the hallway?" he said. Marie nodded, "That is a fire escape," Sirius said. Marie just nodded and blushed.

"So, what do you guys say we go see a movie?" Lily asked. The others agreed, and soon they were off, Lily wondering what other secret James had thought she was talking about.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, what do you think? I personally love this chapter, but whatever. I decided not to reply to everyone's review personally (because that takes forever). Thanks to all my reviewers though, you guys rock my socks!

Anyway, tell me what you think and...

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

...REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVEIW

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

...REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

REVIEW!!

P.S. Check out my other Story, Lily and James: The Whole Story, new chappie up today!


	5. The Truth is revealed!

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter five: The truth... is revealed!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... so there.

**A/N:** Ok, so I really hope you like this! Sorry about the long wait. I was gonna post this a while ago, but one of my stories got deleted because I used a song in it that wasn't mine... so my account was suspended. Grr... But anyway, I hope you like it! Drop me a reveiw, I really appreciate them!!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Lily, startling everyone in the room. They stared at her, expecting some shocking news.

"Lily, what is your problem? And watch your mouth in front of the ladies!" Sirius said in mock anger. Lily shrugged, looking surprised.

"Oh, I just pulled a hang nail off. But it was way to quiet in here, I decided to spice things up a bit," Lily replied quickly as if trying to cover something up. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, and continued with their current activity, a board game. Marie was winning, by far, and everyone else was considerably far behind.

After the game was finally over, Marie obviously winning, and Sirius in last place, the girls left to go upstairs while the guys stayed down and James cooked dinner. They had agreed on a schedule on who was to cook and when, and James had duty tonight.

Once the girls were completely upstairs, Sirius moved in close and pulled a long, slender piece of wood out of his pocket.

"Which one of you is the idiot who left their wand on the floor?!" Sirius asked. They both looked at him oddly.

"Let me see that thing," James said. Sirius handed the wand to James, who looked it over. He then handed it back, shaking his head.

"I don't know whose wand it is, but is definitely not mine. Mine is a lot more flexible than that, and longer. Plus, mine is in my room, I know it is for a fact." Sirius frowned, looking over at Remus.

"Mine is in my pocket," Remus said simply, pulling a wand out of his pocket halfway then replacing it. Sirius pursed his lips, looking thoughtful.

"Well then whose else could it be?" he said. They shrugged.

"You didn't take your brother's wand as a prank and forget to give it back or something, right? Because you have done that before," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Come on! I haven't done that in like... years," Sirius said. James rolled his eyes, "Okay fine. I snuck into the Slytherin common room on the last day of term and took it. But this isn't his because dear old mum had a snake engraved on it a few years back," Sirius said.

"Well then whose could it be? That's so odd," James said. Sirius then had an idea.

"Oh my God, what if it is one of the girls'? They say they are from France, they would go to Beauxbatons!" Sirius said.

"Yeah right!" said James, "Well, maybe not so yeah right. It seems like it, considering they didn't want to use that car, and stuff like that." The others nodded, thinking how true that was, and that they might be witches after all.

Just then a loud scream was heard from upstairs, follow by someone bellowing, "AH! WHERE IS IT!?!?" The boys looked at each other. The voice sounded like Lily's.

"Guess it is Lily's. I'll go give it to her," James said. He took the wand and walked upstairs. About halfway there, he realized that Lily didn't know that he was a wizard, or that he knew what a wand even was. He decided to have some fun with this.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

After the game, the girls went upstairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Marie turned to Lily.

"What was your problem back there? Pulled a hang nail off, yeah right!" She said.

"Okay, it wasn't that. But it was then that I realized I don't know where my wand is!" Lily said in a hushed whisper, so they guys wouldn't hear. Josette rolled her eyes.

"How did you already lose your wand?" she said. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know! But I need to find it before one of the boys do in case they get suspicious," Lily said. The girls nodded, and Lily went into her room and immediately started looking for her wand.

She began shifting through her clothes, and the items on her dresser, but she couldn't find it. She went to the small closet on the side of the room, and opened it. As soon as the doors were open, a heap of clothes and junk fell on her. She screamed in frustration, looking at all of the stuff.

"AH! WHERE IS IT!?!?" she yelled. She began to pick up the items on the floor, and put them all away. She then bent down and looked under her bed. She found a quill, and about 20 random pieces of parchment, but couldn't find her wand. Just then, there was a knock on her door, which was wide open anyway. She shot up, and saw James standing in the doorway. Lily quickly hid the parchment under the pillow on her bed, as she knew that muggles used paper and pencils.

"Hey James! How are you!" Lily said, smiling at him nervously. James grinned at her.

"Fine, how about you?" James asked. He had Lily's wand hidden in his back pocket, unknown to her.

"Just great," Lily said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. James walked in and sat down in a chair, looking at the room, which was slightly in disarray still.

"Are you looking for something? It looks like you are," James said, smirking.

"What? No! Err, um, yes! I am! But, um, I don't need any help, so bye!" Lily said, pointing to the door. James shook his head.

"No! I really want to help. Just tell me what you are looking for. Wait, is it this? I found it in the living room where you were sitting," James said, pulling the wand out of his back pocket and trying not to laugh at her current facial expression.

"Don't put it in your back pocket! You could lose... um... well that isn't what I am looking for though. Err, wait, yes it is! Er, yeah, gimme that!" Lily said, trying do decide what to do. James smirked. He knew she was referring to the elementary wand safety of never putting a wand in your back pocket. People he knows have lost buttocks.

"Why can't I put this in my pocket? And exactly what is this thing?" James asked.

"Um, it's a stick. I am cold, I was going to light a fire," Lily said, rubbing her arms for emphasis. At this point, James was doing all he could not to burst out laughing.

"Really? It looks more like a magic wand or something to me. Like you just wave it, and say something like... _saeta rose_... and you would just have pink hair or something!" James said. Lily stood there, in mock outrage.

"Oh my God! James Potter come here right now and let me see that wand!" Lily said. James just chuckled.

"Why Lily, I didn't know you felt that way. Maybe if we knew each other a little bit better," James said, smirking. Lily just rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand back. Then she realized that James had actually turned her hair pink.

"James, turn my hair back right now please!" Lily said. James shrugged and did as she asked. Just then, the realization sunk in for Lily.

"Wait! Holy Shit! You are a wizard!" Lily said, in shock. James couldn't stand it anymore, he burst out laughing. Just then, Josette and Marie walked into the room, confused.

"Lily, what the hell is going on?" Josette said, "I see you found your wand huh?" Just then, she saw James. She covered her mouth, not knowing that James was a wizard as well.

"James here is a wizard too, and decided it would be funny to scare the shit out of me by saying he found my wand, and pretending he didn't know what it was," Lily said. Marie and Josette laughed upon hearing that.

"So wait, if you are a wizard, does that mean that Sirius and Remus are wizards too?" Marie asked.

"Yep, we go to Hogwarts," James said, "And you are Beauxbatons students I presume?"

"Oui Oui," Josette said, smiling at him, and blushing when he smiled back.

The rest of the day was spent in relative relaxation. James's dinner was delicious, as he could now use magic to aid his already wonderful cooking skills. As they ate dinner, Lily and Josette both flirted with James, glad that he was both straight and magical. When Lily finally lay down to go to sleep at the end of the day, it was with a happy heart. She felt this day could not have gone better. That is, except for the fact Josette had been flirting with James as well.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Well, there you go! So now everyone knows, I have been planning this for a while. But I really don't know what to do next, so review and give me ideas! PLEASE!! Thanks and...

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

REVIEW

.REVIEW

..REVIEW

.REVIEW

REVIEW

P.S. Check out my other stories, I got two new ones up, and Lily and James: the Whole Story. Thanxx!!


	6. A trip back home

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter six: A trip back home**

**Disclaimer:** I own everything!... APRIL FOOLS! Haha, I can totally do that today too, because it really is April Fool's day. So ha!

**A/N:** I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! Really I am! But I have been so busy, and I do have a social life, believe it or not. You are actually lucky you are getting this today because I was at a party last night, and I SO was almost just like 'screw it'. But I didn't! So be happy! Hope you like it!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Dang, this is really good, who made it again?" Sirius said, looking up from the banana pancakes he was currently shoving in his mouth. Since everyone's magical abilities had been revealed, they had been cooking with magic, making the food much better. (Yet somehow Sirius's still sucked...)

"Me," said Marie. Sirius nodded, giving her a charming smile, which made her blush ever so slightly. After breakfast was over, Marie and Lily began to clear the table. Once it was all finished, the girls went up to get into their bathing suits, as they had decided to go to the beach.

Once the girls were gone, the guys walked into the sitting room. The full moon was in 3 days, and they had to discuss what they were going to do.

"So, when are we going to leave?" James said, sitting on the couch. Sirius and Remus followed suit.

"What do you mean by we?" Remus asked, getting suspicious. There was no way James and Sirius were going to leave just for Remus.

"Well we are obviously coming with you! We couldn't leave you to change all alone. What kind of friends would we be?" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, you aren't coming. You guys stay here with the girls. I know that is what you want to do," Remus said firmly. Being a werewolf was painful to him, but what he couldn't stand was that his friends risked their lives for him every month. Also, there have been many a time when his friends have had to give up something fun, like a date, to go out on a full moon, and Remus hated when they did that.

"No way Moony. There is no way you could stop us from coming," James said. Sirius nodded, both of their faces set. Remus sighed, caving in.

"Fine. I guess you could come. That way we would be able to see Pete a little bit also," Remus said. James and Sirius agreed.

"So then when should we leave? I can already start to see the beginnings of your symptoms. Maybe tomorrow?" Sirius said. James nodded.

"I think tomorrow would be good also. And we don't have to pack anything since we would go back and we would just apparate there. So we should be okay," James said. Remus smiled. He often felt like he didn't deserve friends as good as he had.

"Thanks you guys," Remus said appreciatively.

"Now, now, don't get all mushy and _gay_ on us again," Sirius said jokingly, smiling broadly. Remus laughed and the boys decided to go upstairs to get ready.

"Race you for the shower!" James yelled, running up the stairs, racing to get to the shower first. He got to his room and grabbed his suit and a random shirt to cover up with and ran into the shower, locking the door behind him.

He turned around and became suddenly aware that we was not the only person in the room. The shower was on, and someone was in there. He instantly assumed that it was Sirius, who had somehow beat him to the shower.

James was about to say something when the person in the shower began to sing, and it became obvious that it wasn't Sirius in that shower. First of all, Sirius couldn't sing for shit, and secondly, _it was a girl's voice!_

"Shit," James mumbled, standing stock still, eyes wide. Whoever was in the shower was a girl (with quite a nice singing voice too). James was faced with a huge dilemma. Should he sneak out the door, and risk having her hear, or should he stay there and just hide.

However, he didn't have much time to figure it out, as before he knew it, the water was turned off, and a hand reached out to pull back the curtain.

"AHHH!! DON'T!!" James screamed, putting his hands over his eyes. He heard a scream from inside the shower and heard the curtain close hurriedly. His blood went cold, as the scream told him who it was in the shower. Lily Evans was no less than five feet away, naked and sopping wet.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Lily said, popping her head out from behind the curtain. She saw James lift up his head and look hesitantly at her, making sure she was decent. Lily felt a little flutter in her heart and was burning with embarrassment.

"Shit, Lily! I am so sorry! You see I came in here because the door was open and I assumed you girls would use the bathroom down the hall and when I realized someone was in the shower I thought it was Sirius then I heard you sing, and I didn't know what to do and before I knew what was happening you turned the shower off and SHIT! I am soooo sorry!!" James said hurriedly, blushing and trying to look away.

"Um, no big deal. I understand. I should have locked the door after all," Lily said, pulling a towel securely around her body, but remaining half-hidden by the shower curtain. Just then there was a knock on the door, and a voice called into the bathroom.

"James! Hurry up mate! The girls are ready and waiting and Remus and I still have to take showers," Sirius said, banging on the door. James put a finger to his mouth, indicating for Lily to be quiet, then called back to him.

"I'll be done soon mate, no worries," James said.

"Right. By the way, have you seen Lily? Marie said that she was in there, but she obviously must be out now, but we can't find her," Sirius said. Lily paled, but James played it cool.

"I dunno. Maybe she is already down at the beach. Why don't you go check? I'll be there soon," James said. Lily sighed in relief as they heard the guys walk away and down the stairs.

"That was close. But I, um, I kinda need to get dressed so... if you don't mind..." Lily said, trailing off and blushing.

"Yeah! Totallly! I'll just go now," James said, heading for the door. Once there, he paused, "Do you think we could not tell the others about this?" James said. Lily nodded, smiling.

James walked out of the bathroom cautiously, making sure that no one was around to see him. Luckily they weren't. He walked downstairs to see Marie and Josette sitting at the table, looking very worried.

"Woah, what's wrong?" James asked skeptically.

"We can't find Lily anywhere! She isn't in the house, or on the beach according to Sirius and Remus. They went to search again. And with that Voldemort creep getting bigger, who knows where she is!" Maire screamed, close to tears.

"It's okay, just calm down! I'm sure she is fine, probably even in the house somewhere. I'll go check," James said, trying to remain convincing and not burst out laughing.

He hurried upstairs to find Lily just walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed. James walked up to her, trying not to laugh.

"Lily, you will never guess!" James said, getting Lily's attention.

"What?" Lily said curiously.

"Everyone is looking for you like crazy! They think you were kidnaped or something by that Voldemort guy even!" James said, laughing. Lily burst out laughing as well.

"Is everyone like really worried?" Lily said.

"Yes! The guys won't stop looking on the beach, and the girls are in the kitchen close to tears almost. I think maybe you should make your reappearance," James replied. Lily nodded, smiling. Together they walked down the stairs, James a little in the lead.

"Look who I found!" James said in a sing-songy voice as he walked into the kitchen with Lily in tow.

"Oh my God! Where were you Lily?" Marie exclaimed, turning around to see her friend standing there. Lily opened her mouth a little bit, slightly shocked.

"Under her bed, of all places. She said she had lost her wand again," James said, rolling his eyes. Lily shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, happy that James had a good cover. Just then Sirius and Remus walked through the backdoor, looking slightly worried.

"We couldn't find... Lily!" Sirius said, spotting the redhead.

"Where were you?" Remus said, sitting down in a chair.

"Under her bed! Looking for her wand which she managed to lose again," Josette said. Remus looked at Josette as she talked, and his gaze lingered there for a moment longer.

"I knew you would be here! Marie, on the other hand, was going insane. She was crying her head off," Sirius said. Marie let out a little scream in protest.

"Only because I care about you!" Marie said. Lily laughed, glad she had such strong friendships.

After that little episode, everyone finished getting ready and they went down to the beach. As the day wore on, Lily noticed that the boys were getting slightly distant toward the end of the day. She decided to ask James what was up.

"Hey James? What's up? All three of you guys seemed distant today," Lily said, walking over to where James and Sirius were sitting. Remus had gone inside already, saying he felt ill.

"Um... well," James said, not sure how to answer that, "Why don't we all go inside now? I'm getting cold," Lily rolled her eyes, knowing he was stalling. After all... it was Florida in the middle of the summer. And it wasn't even very late, just about 5:30.

"Okay, sure. I'll go get Josette and Marie," Lily said. She walked over to where the girls were 'hot-guy-scouting'.

"James and Sirius want to go in now. Come on, the hot guys will be here when you get back, don't worry," Lily said, chuckling. Josette and Marie shrugged and walked toward the house.

"Why do they want to go in? And what is up with them today?!" Josette said, a little put out, as a particularly hot guy seemed just about to come over to her. One or two more hair tosses and she would have accomplished it, but noooooo.

"I dunno. James said he was 'cold', but I think he is just crabby because he..." Lily stopped in the middle of the sentence, about to reveal that James had seen her in the shower that morning, even though he hadn't really _seen_ her.

"He what?" Marie questioned.

"Nothing..." Lily said, increasing her pace to reach the house sooner. When they arrived, they saw Remus and Sirius seated at the table, and James up making dinner.

"James, it is my day to cook," Marie said once she walked in. "Why are you doing it?"

"I just felt like it," James said, "Oh, and also, Sirius, Remus and I are going to be leaving tomorrow morning and won't be back for about 5 days, so I thought I should chip in before we leave," James continued, speaking rather fast. Lily raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Why?" Lily said, sitting in a chair.

"My mom is a tad bit sick, so I am going to visit her, and these two _goons_ insisted on coming," Remus said. James rolled his eyes at the goons remark.

"So we are goons because we care about the welfare of you... and your mom?" James said, quickly adding on the last remark to make it more convincing.

"Whatever," Remus said. Josette then frowned, as if she was just catching on.

"So you guys won't be here for the next like 5 days?" She said. James nodded his head slowly, as if nodding to hard would make her even more confused.

"Right," Josette said, more to herself. She then sat down at the table and just stared off into space. Someone like Lily or Marie, who knew her very well, could tell that she was thinking, and about something important too.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Bye you guys! See you when you get back!" Marie said the next morning as the guys were standing in the doorway, ready to apparate back to England.

"Yeah see you then!" Remus said. The guys stepped forward and each of them hugged the girl directly in front of them goodbye, Sirius getting Josette and Remus getting Marie. When James went in, he stopped abruptly, extremely embarrassed. Lily did the same thing, and they were both still about 2 feet from each other. James cautiously reached his hand forward and patted her back awkwardly, their bodies still nice and far apart. They quickly broke apart so no one would notice, but Josette happened to see it.

_What was that all about?_ She thought, looking at them oddly. As she watched to guys walk out the front door (after she took a few seconds to look at James's ass), she decided that she would need to think of a plan to get James. And already the wheels were turning in her mischievous little mind.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Hahahahaha!!! James saw Lily in the shower! Like it? Love it? Hate it? (Please no!) Then tell me!! Review!!!

P.S. I have **50 reviews **now!! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I love you guys!


	7. Drowning, Party of One

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter seven: Drowning, Party of One**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.. NO HARM NO FOUL! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NO SUING!

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update!!!! I've been busy, and I do have a life... sorry again. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I love you guys! So anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review at the end!!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Hey! It's great to see you all again!" Marie said as the guys walked back through the door. They had left five days ago, and the girls had missed them terribly. I mean who else were they going to force into cleaning the kitchen?

"Yeah, same," Sirius said. The guys put their bags down by the couch and everyone sat down.

"So how was it back in England? Is your aunt okay?" Lily said. Remus nodded cooly.

"Uh, yeah. She should be okay," Remus said. He then broke into a short fit of coughing. Everyone looked at him with concern until he stopped, "I'm okay," he said.

"Wait, I thought your mom was sick," Josette said. Remus blushed, mouth agape at his little screw up.

"Um, she was. What did I say?" Remus said. James looked at Sirius briefly as if to say _Do something._

"His mum was sick, but when we got there his aunt had fallen ill as well, trying to care for his mom. That's why he is sick too. Go figure," Sirius said, coming to the rescue. Remus nodded, throwing in a few coughs for effect. Truth is, he was sick because he still had a few symptoms from his full moon left over, but no one needed to know that.

"Huh," Lily said softly. She turned her head slightly and found herself looking directly at James. She quickly turned her head, not forgetting what had happened the day before he left.

"So, what do you guys say we go to the beach?" Josette said, jumping up from her spot on the couch eagerly. They all looked at her.

"Why the sudden urge to go to the beach?" Marie said, eyeing her oddly as if she was wasted.

"Come on! It's FLORIDA!! How would you not want to go to the beach??" Josette said, helping Lily get up from the floor where she was sitting.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go," Sirius said, getting his hot ass off of the couch. Everyone followed suit and went upstairs to get ready to go to the beach.

In a matter of minutes, the boys were done, but the girls did not grace them with their presence until about fifteen minutes later. The guys were practically falling asleep in their seats when the girls descended the staircase.

When Lily walked down, James felt his breath catch in his throat. _She always looks beautiful, _he thought as her red curls bounced around her face.

"Let's hit the beach!" Lily said as she reached the end of the staircase. The others all nodded and Lily and Marie linked arms, setting off for the beach in the front. Josette hung behind, thinking about her plan to win James's affection.

While the guys had been gone, she had formulated a huge plan to get James to like her. It involved going to the beach, hence her eagerness to get out there. Once they arrived, James stood on the sand, talking to Lily and Marie. Josette smiled. As long as the didn't move, he was in the perfect position.

"Hey Marie, do you want to go swimming with me?" Josette said to Marie, drawing her attention away from Lily and James

"Sure," Marie said, leaving James and Lily standing alone. Remus and Sirius were sitting down a little bit farther downthe beach.

James and Lily stayed standing up, talking, while Marie and Josette walked into the freezing water. Josette shivered, but decided not to make a big deal out of it, as she had work to do.

"Hey Marie!" she called to her friend, "Come on out here! The water is really shallow," Marie shook her head, shivering and staying very close to shore. Josette glanced up the shore to see that James was still looking out over the water before continuing.

"Fine, you stay out there. I'm going in deeper! I'm gonna jump waves. Have fun on shore!" Josette exclaimed before swimming out a little bit more. She saw a big wave was coming and glanced over at the shore quickly before taking a deep breath and diving right into the wave.

She wasn't worried, as she was an excellent swimmer, and as she dove head-first into the wave she prepared for some serious acting. The wave swallowed her, and she surfaced, bobbing up and down, pretending to cough water out.

"Ahhh!! Help!" She yelled, dunking her head under the water again. She surfaced, sputtering and wiping her eyes, about to look to see if James was coming when another wave came and she was swallowed again. She opened her eyes slightly to see James still standing on the shore. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Help! Someone!! HELP ME!!" she yelled as loud as she could before dunking under again. Her eyes remained closed and she only had to wait a little bit until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. She smiled to herself, but had to keep up the "Oh dear, I'm drowning," act on the outside. She collapsed in her rescuer's arms, not opening her eyes and barely moving. Maybe if James thought she had passed out, he would do mouth to mouth. That would be nice.

When they made it to the beach, her rescuer gently set her down on the sand and began calling her name out. She coughed, pretending to wake up.

"Josette! Josette, can you hear me?" She opened her eyes to see dark brown ones staring back at her. _Wait, James has hazel eyes_, Josette thought. As her eyes focused, she saw that Remus was bent over her, not James. Josette bolted upright, looking around wildly for James. She saw him standing off to the side, talking to Lily.

Why hadn't he come after her? She had it all planned out this was not supposed to happen. Stupid Remus, he screwed it all up! Why did he have to come after her?!

"What are you doing?" Josette said, narrowing her eyes and staring at Remus. He looked slightly taken aback.

"Um, saving you from drowning?" he said, looking at her. She sat there, realizing just how odd that must have sounded. She shook her head.

"Oh. Oh my God, I was drowning wasn't I!? That all just happened so fast! Thank you!" said hurriedly, so as not to seem odd. She looked around and saw that Sirius and Marie had walked over, and were looking at her with concern. But where was James? He wasn't even over to see if she was okay!

"Maybe we should get you inside..." Remus said, "You need to rest," He looked around hurriedly to see that no one was watching and conjured up a stretcher and lifted her on it. He and Sirius each grabbed an end, and it was then that Josette realized that two people were still missing.

"Where are Lily and James?" Josette asked Marie, turning on her side to look at her.

"Lily started hyperventilating, and James was trying to calm her down. I think they are just over there,"Marie said, pointing to a few feet away where Lily as breathing into a paper bag, and James had his arm around her. The sight made Josette's blood boil. So he would rather help Lily breathe normally than save her from drowning in the ocean?!

Maybe James just didn't realize why Lily was hyperventilating. That must be it. He wasn't the brightest person at times. She would just have Marie get their attention and when James realized what was going on, he would rush over to her side and take care of her. Yeah.

"Can you get them for me please?" Josette said pathetically. She went into a small coughing fit, and Marie nodded.

"Of course, I'll be right back," Marie said, running off. Josette smiled to herself, but her small smile faded as she looked up and saw that Remus was once again hovering over her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked, deep concern in his eyes. Josette nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. How many times did she have to tell him before it actually penetrated his thick skull?

"I'm sure. I'm fine, it's not like there were sharks in the water or anything," Josette said. Remus nodded and opened his mouth to talk back, but he was cut off by Lily running over to Josette and pushing Remus aside.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Josette? Oh, I was so worried! I could have sworn you could swim, but the way you were drowning I guess the waves were just too strong," Lily said frantically. She was hugging Josette like crazy, and Josette smiled. Even though her plan didn't work as she had hoped, it was nice to know that at least one person cares.

"Yeah, how are you doing Josette?" James asked. Josette looked at him and nearly melted. He was so sweet, you could see the concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine. I think I just wanna go inside and lay down or something," Josette said. She looked up at James, willing him to carry her in, but Remus had already started carrying the stretcher in, seeing as he and Sirius had already been holding it.

When they got back to the house, Josette walked up to her room and lay down on her bed, thinking. Most people would simply give up after an experience like that. It was obvious that James didn't like her, and Remus was a great guy. She should just be happy with what she had, and give Remus a chance. But no, Josette will never leave well enough alone. Before long, she was devising another plan to win James. She felt kind of bad about hurting Lily, since she liked James too, but its not like they were together or anything. She would just have to try not to hurt Lily.

After all, the way James looked when he laughed, or talked, or hell, just the way he looked was enough for Josette. She knew that she had to do whatever she could to get him.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

After Josette was safely in her room, and Lily and Marie were in the kitchen making dinner, the three guys sat in the living room. Remus was still really shaken up by what had happened.

"Man, that was so scary!" Remus said. Sirius and James nodded.

"I bet she is really thankful that you saved her! Good thing you were there," Sirius said. Remus nodded, slightly distracted.

"Yeah, but it was kind of weird. Like she acted like she was really annoyed with me. Like from her tone of voice. And I swear she almost rolled her eyes once," Remus said.

"I wonder why that would be," James said.

"Yeah. But it was just kind of weird, ya know? It made me wonder if I even have a chance with her. I mean if she acted like that when I had just saved her life, it makes me wonder what she would do if I ever get the courage you ask her out on a date," Remus said. His head was hanging low, and he looked disappointed, so Sirius decided to cheer him up.

"Hey, I'm sure she likes you, you're a great guy," Sirius said, "And if she doesn't... we'll just need to get her a little bit drunk," Remus laughed, feeling a little bit better. Just then Lily called into them that dinner was done and the boys got up and headed into the kitchen.

When Remus saw Josette, he knew that it didn't matter how she had reacted that day. The way she looked when she laughed was enough for Remus, and he knew that he had to do whatever he could to get her.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**Well? Do you guys like it? Personally I HATE Josette, but whatever, lol. I have big plans for her in future chapters... but I'm not telling! Oh wait, you wanna know? THEN REVIEW!! AND THEN I'LL UPDATE!!**

**Go!, Go!, Go!,**

**Click the button that says Go!**

**Then you'll see, see, see,**

**Just how fast updates can be!**


	8. Thank you Truth or Dare!

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter 8: Thank you truth or dare!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter... all I own is the crappy 4 year old computer I type this on and the about-to-fall-apart desk on which it rests.

**A/N: **I know, it has been crazy long, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait!! IT'S THE ONE YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! So read it, then go ahead and REVIEW!! And thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed last chapter, you guys rock the socks that I would be wearing if I wasn't still in my pajamas!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"I'm bored," James said for what had to be the thousandth time. He was sitting in the main room of the beach house along with everyone else. He, Lily, and Marie were all slouching on the couch, Remus and Josette were each sitting in an armchair, and Sirius was sprawled on the ground in a seemingly uncomfortable position (about 3 minutes ago claimed to have died of boredom, and he hadn't moved since).

"Me too," Lily said. Marie exhaled loudly, staring at the broken TV, which was really the culprit for their intense boredom.

"We should play a game," Remus said.

"Yeah!" Josette exclaimed, seemingly happy with the idea.

"Yeah, but what game should we play?" Lily said.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Sirius yelled, bolting up from his position on the ground.

"Shut up Sirius, you're dead," James said, causing Sirius to huff in disapproval.

"I actually think that's a good idea," Josette said.

"Anything to get rid of this boredom," Marie muttered. She had taken to counting the squares of wood in the floor just so she would have something to do. By the way, there are 396.

"Let's play on the beach though, that'd be so much fun," Lily said, and the others agreed.

They all walked down to the beach and found a spot that was relatively isolated from all everyone else on the beach.

"Are we going to play magic truth or dare, or muggle?" James asked.

"We should do magical," Sirius said instantly.

"But with all of these muggles around, how in the world do we cover something like magical truth or dare?" Lily said.

"We could always cast a cloaking charm, so that it seems to everyone else we are just sitting here talking," Marie said.  
"Good idea," Remus said. He whipped out his wand, said an incantation, and instantly there was a sort of white hazy bubble surrounding them. To everyone else on the beach, it simply looked like six friends talking.

"Welcome, to Truth or Dare: Miami style," Sirius said in a deep, announcer style voice.

"Wait, soundproof our little bubble too," Josette said, "Before Sirius says anything stupid," Remus smiled and said another incantation over Sirius's protests ("Oh come on, do you guys really think I'm that dumb?"). After James, Lily, and Marie all answered yes to Sirius, they got on with their game.

"Hey, do you guys want to play regular truth or dare, or spin the bottle truth or dare?" Lily asked."Spin the bottle," came the response from the girls. The boys just gave her confused looks

"Alright, well we can explain it to the boys," Lily said, conjuring a bottle.

She charmed the bottle then, so it glowed pink, then purple, then returned to its normal color.

"What did you just do?" Remus asked, unfamiliar with this game, as were the other boys.

"I charmed the bottle so that when someone is asked a truth question, we can tell if they are lying. It glows pink if you are lying and purple if you are telling the truth. If you lie, the bottle squirts ink out at your face, which is irremovable for a week. If you lie twice, you get a second dose on your hands, and so on." Lily said.

"So basically you spin the bottle, and ask the person that it lands on truth or dare," Marie said, making it simple for the boys small minds.

"Can we add a new rule?" Remus asked nervously.

"Sure," Lily said.

"Can we each get one skip? So that if we are asked a question or dared a dare that we really don't want to answer or do, we have the option of skipping it? And no one can ask the same question to the same person again later?" Remus said. It was clear to James and Sirius that he was worried about someone asking him something werewolf related.

"I like that rule too," James said, and Sirius agreed.

"Alright, fine, now let's get this game started!" Marie said.

"I'll go first," Lily said. She grabbed the bottle and spun it around. It landed on James.

"Truth or dare, James?" Lily said, thinking of all the evil and hilarious things she could do to him, regardless of which he chose.

"Dare," he said confidently.

"PAUSE!" Josette yelled then, as soon as the words left James's mouth.

"What?" Marie said, looking at her funnily.

"I need to tell Lily something super quick. We'll only be a moment, it's rather important," Josette answered. And with that she grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her outside the bubble.  
"What's up?" Lily asked confusedly.

"I need you to dare James to kiss me," Josette said.

"What?" Lily said, caught off guard."Dare James to kiss me. You know how much I like him, please?" Josette begged. Lily just stood there stunned. She knew that Josette liked James, but so did she, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand it if she saw James kissing someone else.

"I'll see what I can do," Lily said. It was a good answer, not necessarily binding, but enough for Josette to except. They entered the circle again, and sat down where they had been, with Josette across the circle from Lily.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, now come on, Lily has a dare to get to," Josette said, causing Remus to chuckle slightly.

"What horrible concoction do you have cooked up for me, Lily?" James asked, "I'm ready for whatever you've got."

"Um…" Lily said. She looked across the circle at Josette, "I uh…I dare you to um…"Lily started to say. She turned her attention to James, who was looking at her expectantly with his big hazel eyes.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of Josette's shoe," Lily said quickly, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"What?!" exclaimed both James and Josette at the same time. Sirius, Marie, and Remus, however, were all laughing, but no one harder than Sirius, who was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach.

"That's brilliant Lily, just brilliant," Sirius was saying, and Lily grinned slightly.

"That is gross!" James protested. Lily shrugged.

"It's a dare, you have to do it. Unless you want to waste your only free pass," Lily said, trying to recover from the shock that her own words caused her. It took all of her will power not to look over at Josette, for she could imagine what her face would look like, and she didn't particularly want to deal with that.

Josette took off her shoe and handed it to James. He started to bring it closer to his face when suddenly he had an idea. He took out his wand, cast a cleaning charm on the sole of the shoe, and licked the perfectly clean shoe before handing it back to Josette.

"No fair!" Sirius exclaimed, but James just shrugged. James then reached into the middle and spun the bottle, which landed on Remus.

"Remus, truth or dare?" James said. Remus thought about it.

"Truth," he said, knowing that he should use his truths on James and Sirius since there was not chance that they would ask him anything too dangerous. Then, he could always use dare with the girls without making it look suspicious.  
"Umm…," James said, deep in thought, "I've seriously always wondered… what is your favorite color?" James asked, causing Sirius to chuckle. Last year Remus had let slip during a game of truth or dare that his favorite color was pink.

"Oh jeez…" Remus muttered, his face turning red, "It's pink…" Remus said, and the bottle turned purple, indicating that he was telling the truth. The girls all laughed. That is, except for Josette, who was still seething over the fact that Lily had 'betrayed' her. Remus then leaned forward and grabbed the bottle to spin it. It landed on Sirius."Sirius, truth or dare," Remus said. Sirius smirked.

"Dare," he replied confidently. Remus got an evil grin on his face, and Sirius started to regret his choice.

"You, my dear friend, are about to pay for making me propose to McGonnagal last year," Remus said, referring to a game of truth or dare that they had played during their sixth year. James and Sirius both smiled in relish of the memory. (**A/N**: heehee, my English teacher would be so proud... relish was one of our vocab words, haha)

"Chances are, it will be worth it, that was quite something to see," Sirius said, and Remus just chuckled softly.

"He's starting to scare me," Marie whispered in French to Lily, who nodded. James looked at them, as if wondering what they had said, but Lily just smiled and went back to looking at Remus think, ignoring James purely for the purpose of torturing him.

"I've got it," Remus said after a few minutes of relative silence," Go over to those people over there, the 40 year old guys and the 14 year old or so girls, and do the following: First, offer your services to apply sun screen onto the guy with the hairy back. Next, offer a foot massage to the guy wearing socks with is sandals, and then tell the girl in the pink bikini that you like her suit and you were wondering if you could try it on," Remus said. When he was finished, everyone was cracking up.

"No way!" Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"Do you want this to be your skip?" James asked, looking pointedly at him. Sirius sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it," Sirius said. _At least none of them are going to be able to see or hear what I am doing_. As if she had read his mind, Marie spoke up then.

"And here, take this mini magic-recorder. That way we can make sure you are really doing what you should be," she said, holding out a small device. She then used her wand to draw a square in the sand and cast a spell to turn it into a screen to watch Sirius on.

Sirius sighed and walked away. After completing his dare, and being chased away by one of the fat old guys for harassing his daughter, he returned into the bubble to everyone laughing their heads off at him.

"I think those little girls liked you Sirius," said Lily, gasping for breath.

"Really? Well the girls just really can't help themselves, I'm just so delicious," Sirius said, causing everyone to break into fresh peals of laughter, and causing Marie to think to herself, _You sure are delicious_, followed closely by, _I cannot believe I just said delicious in that sense, even thought it was just in my head_.

"Alright, alright, now it's my turn to cause immense humiliation to someone in this circle," Sirius said, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. Moments later, it landed on Lily.

"Oh, jeez, please be merciful," Lily said to him, having known him long enough to know what he was capable of.

"Truth or dare Lily dearest?" Sirius said.

"Dare…?" Lily said meekly, and instantly regretted it.

"Hmm… I dare you to…" Sirius said, apparently deep in thought, "I dare you to kiss James. Open mouthed. And make it 3 minutes. Oh hell, make it five," Sirius said. Both Lily and James turned a bright shade of red upon hearing this. However, inside each one of them was doing their own little victory dance.

_I'm going to kiss Lily! I hope my breath doesn't smell… _

I'm going to kiss James! I hope I don't have any food in my teeth...

Slowly and awkwardly both Lily and James moved to the center of the circle. They sat down next to each other and Lily slowly reached a hand towards him and rested it on his cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly, they both started to lean in and James put a hand behind Lily's head. Both of their hearts were beating hard in their chests and soon James couldn't take the wait anymore. He closed the gap between them and felt like he could see fireworks.

Their lips touched lightly at first, but soon the kiss began to take shape. Both of them were only aware in the back of their minds that people were still watching, and although the kiss got pretty heated, they both tried to keep it relatively PG-13 ish.

After a blissful five minutes, the timer that Sirius had set went off, and Lily and James pulled apart, smiling and breathing heavily. James had seemed to get pretty fascinated with Lily's hair, and she tried to smooth it down as she went back to her seat next between Marie and Remus.

The game continued, and both Lily and James had to work hard to stop smiling. Occasionally their gazes would meet across the circle, and that would just send them into more smiling bliss. The game continued on rather uneventfully for a while, until eventually it was Marie's turn.

"...Remus. Truth or dare," Marie said.

"Uh, truth," Remus said absently, then instantly realized what he had said and regretted it. He wanted to take it back, but knew they wouldn't let him, so he just stayed calm to avoid suspicion, and prayed that she wouldn't ask him the question he dreaded. However, he didn't get his way.

"Ummm, what is your deepest darkest secret?" Marie said stupidly, for lack of something better to say. However, instead of him muttering some stupid secret he stayed silent with a look of shock on his face, as did the other boys.

"Skip!" Remus yelled after a few moments, just loud enough to arouse suspicion.

"Oh come on, why won't you just tell us something," Josette pushed.

"No, I skip," Remus said.

"Are you sure? What if you have to do some really bad dare later?" Marie said, by this time very curious to see what it was that he didn't want to tell him.

"Yes! I'm sure! James truth or dare!" Remus yelled, hoping that the girls would get the hint.

"Truth," James said quickly, helping Remus get away from the subject. Remus asked James something stupid, and the game went on in the manner it had been, with all of the girls wondering what on earth Remus could be hiding from them.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

They wrapped up the game about a half hour later, when they started to get hungry, and they headed back to their beach house. It was Sirius's turn to make dinner, but Remus agreed to help him since Sirius's cooking had long ago been deemed inedible.

Josette went right up into her room when she got home, as did Lily, but both for very different reasons. Josette was furious at Lily, not only for not telling James to kiss her, but also for then going ahead and kissing him herself.

Lily on the other hand went up into her room just so she could be alone to think. She could not deny it any longer, that kiss had definitely confirmed it, she was really starting to like James. A lot. However, she also felt guilty, because she knew that Josette liked him too, and she had gone ahead and kissed him, as in really _kissed him_, right in front of her.

Marie stayed downstairs and watched Sirius and Remus quarrel like an old married couple ("Why can't we put chocolate in the chili? That makes it good!" "Sirius you are insane, chocolate belongs in cakes, not chili). After a good three or four minutes, right before they were about to curse each others brains out, Marie jumped in and said that actually, Sirius was right, and putting chocolate in chili actually makes it taste quite nice ("HA! I TOLD YOU!," "Oh, shut up,").

James smiled to himself as he listened to the events that were taking place in the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch in the den, and he was also thinking about the kiss he and Lily had just shared. To him it had been much more that just a dare, it had meant something to him, but he wasn't sure if Lily felt that way. After all, she probably still hated him for walking in on her while she was in the shower.

James sighed and stood up. He decided to go find Lily and just talk to her, to see where she stood. He walked through the kitchen and chuckled as Remus began digging through the large pot of chili to get out the chocolate wrapper Sirius had accidentally dropped in there. He walked up the stairs and saw that Lily was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

He walked over to her door and knocked lightly on the frame to announce his presence. Lily looked up and couldn't stop a smile from gracing her features.

"Hey," James said, walking in and sitting down next to Lily on the bed.

"Hi," Lily said, smiling and biting her lip slightly as she looked at him. She noticed that his hair was especially messy, and she couldn't help but realize that was probably because of her– she had had quite a good time running her hands through his thick, soft hair.

"What are you doing?" James asked, feeling his breath get caught in his throat when she smiled at him.

"Oh you know, just... sitting here doing nothing," Lily said truthfully, "What about you?" Lily asked.

"Oh, just sitting here talking to a beautiful girl," James said, smiling at her. Lily blushed happily, unbelievably pleased that he had called her beautiful. _God, he is so sweet. And hot as hell too, that certainly doesn't hurt._ If she was in any other situation, with any other guy, she probably would have found something witty to reply with, but James just seemed to have an effect on her that made her incapable of proper thought processes.

Lily suddenly became aware of the fact that for the second time that day her face was dangerously close to James's. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and once again she found her lips on his. However, this time there were a few differences. First of all, she was the one who had closed the gap between them, rather than him. And also, this time it was by their free will, rather than a dare from their friend. And because of that, it felt at least ten times better than before.

Lily put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other one was once again entangled in his messy hair. His arms were both wrapped around her waist, and she smiled, glad he wasn't just being some horny teenager who was trying to feel her up.

Soon Lily was faced with a difficult decision– James or oxygen? She would have gladly chose to keep kissing James, but she reluctantly pulled away to take a few much needed breaths.

Both teens were breathing heavily, and Lily's emerald orbs stared into James's hazel ones. Smiles were playing on both of their faces.

"Hey Lily," James said, grabbing her hand, which was resting on his knee, and holding onto it tightly.

"Yeah?" she said, liking how perfectly her hand fit into his.

"Um, well, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to, um, go out with me sometime, on a... date?" James asked hopefully. Lily smiled and leaned in again, capturing his lips with hers.

After a slightly more heated kiss, one that involved a tad bit of tongue, they reluctantly pulled away from each other again.

"Am I right to assume that was a yes?" James asked, and all Lily could do was smile and nod, as she didn't trust her voice just yet.

They leaned in for another kiss, and Lily put her hands around his neck, one of them playing with his hair and the other one just resting at the nape of his neck. James once again had his arms around her waist, and he slowly began playing with the ends of her long curly hair. Lily felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, and she quickly opened her mouth, glad to let his tongue enter.

_Knock knock_, came a sound from near and door and Lily and James jumped apart as if electrocuted.

Marie stood there, a smirk on her face.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that dinner is ready," Marie said, noticing that neither of them could stop smiling, especially Lily. Marie was happy that something finally seemed to be going good for her friend. Her brother had died recently, and this was one of the first times she looked happy since that event.

"Coming," Lily said, getting up off the bed and following James out the door. Marie let James go ahead and hung back to talk to Lily.

"So, what happened Smiley McSmileface?" Marie said, causing Lily to laugh.

"Well, he came in and kissed me, and then he asked me to go out with him," Lily said happily as she started at James's retreating form. Marie squealed next to her.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Marie said, "I knew from the very beginning that you guys were perfect for each other." Lily opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud door slam. It was Josette's room.

"Oh God, Josette! Oh, she is going to be so mad. I knew she liked him too and I just went along with it anyway," Lily began to say, but Marie cut her off.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll go talk to her. It's been a long time since I have seen you this happy, and I am not going to let Josette ruin that for you," Marie said. Lily walked down the stairs, and Marie threw the door to Josette's room open.

"Josette DeGuibe!" Marie screamed, and Josette looked up, startled.

"What?" she asked.

"I really cannot believe you! You know as well as I do that it has been a long time since Lily has been truly happy! Her brother died, her old boyfriend was cheating on her! She really deserves to be happy, Josette, she really deserves to have a boyfriend like James. She really likes him, and I can tell that he really likes her back. Now I am only going to say this once, you will not try to sabotage their relationship, you will smile, and be happy for your friend. You hear!?" Marie screamed in fast french. Josette looked down, and nodded.

She felt bad, there was no other way to put it. Looking back on the past few weeks, she realized that she had been so set on getting James to like her, she had become a horrible friend in the process. She vowed to fix that. Starting now, she would be the perfect friend for Lily. She did after all, deserve that.

The two girls walked downstairs moments later, to see Lily and the boys all sitting at the kitchen table staring at empty bowls. Marie noticed with a smile that Lily and James were sitting next to each other.

"Finally! I don't think I would have lasted another second!" Sirius exclaimed, getting out of his chair and rushing over to the stove. He waved his wand and the spoon that was sitting in the pot of chili instantly started filling his bowl up, so it was almost over flowing.

"You didn't have to wait for us you know," Marie said, chuckling and Sirius's antics.

"Remus wouldn't let us start. He is too polite for his own good," Sirius said. He was still standing at the stove, filling his bowl, when he realized that he couldn't fit much more in. He frowned, apparently deep in though, before he took out his want and waved it. Instantly his bowl doubled in size, and he continued to fill it with food.

"Oh come on mate, save some for the rest of us!" James exclaimed. Sirius stopped filling his bowl, looked at it carefully, and decided that he had enough. He headed back to the table and sat down.

Lily got up and walked around the table, taking everyone's bowls so she could fill them up, so as to avoid another event like Sirius's. When she took Josette's bowl she looked at the girl carefully. Josette offered her a smile, which seemed genuine, and Lily returned it happily. She could only hear snippets of what Marie had said, but what ever it was it had worked.

Lily began filling bowls and passing them out, as everyone chatted happily. When Lily finally finished, she grabbed her own bowl and sat down, taking a weary bite of the chili. She hadn't known Remus had helped, and her past experiences with Sirius's cooking were not exactly all positive.

"Wow, this chili is really good, how did you do that?" Lily asked. Sirius smiled.

"I added chocolate," he stated, and Marie chuckled.

"And I did pretty much everything else," Remus finished. Lily nodded in understanding, as that was a better explanation for the quality of the food. Lily looked over and James and smiled, not even believing that he was her boyfriend.

James saw Lily watching him, and she quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught. James smiled and switched his spoon to his left hand. He slipped his right hand under the table and grabbed Lily's hand, which was hanging idly by the side of her chair. Both of them smiled, and continued eating. This happened to have put James in the awkward position of having to eat with his left hand, but he didn't even care. He was happy, and that was all that mattered.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

The end. Haha, I'm just kidding! But what do you think? LOOOOONG chapter, huh? Nine pages! I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories! I'm not positive, but it's definitely looking that way.

So anyway, review review review! I want to know what you think about this chapter!! So press the pretty little blueish purplish button down there!


	9. The First Date

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**Chapter 9: The First Date**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. Please don't sue me, I have midterms to study for and I really don't think I could deal with that, lol. I also don't own the song Thunder by Boys like Girls, however much I may wish I were that talented.

**A/N:** TODAY YOU ALL GET A MASS UPDATE! I'm updating this, reposting a revised version of another story I wrote, and posting a little Remus drabble. Happy Birthday! Haha.

So anyway, I'm kind of upset with the number of reviews I got last chapter... only 5? I realized it was probably because it had been 4 months since my last update, so I'm updating now! Which is really soon! Lol. Also the reason for the fast update is because I went to England and wrote 53 pages on the 8 hour plan rides, lol. So the next 2 chaps are written too, they should be up soon if I get reviews!

**A/N2: IMPORTANT! READ THIS! **Okay, so I'm going to be changing the name of this story because this is kind of a lame name, lol. I'm going to be changing it to **Soundtrack of my Summer.** It's from the song Thunder, by Boys Like Girls (GREAT BAND!!!) and I was listening to it and I thought it just kind of summed up this story well. So please note the title change, which will be effective after my next update, which should be sometime next week, maybe Thrusday? I just wanted people to get used to it so I don't lose reviews.

Anyway, enjoy! And please review!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

As the next few days wore on, Lily began to realize just how wonderful it was to have James as a boyfriend. He greeted her every morning with a comforting hug, and he was always a laugh to be around. Sometimes he did things that were kind of annoying, or he got in the way of things, but it was in a cute way. It was the thought that counted, and James had very sweet thoughts. To put it simply, James was a gentleman, and Lily was enjoying every minute of it.

"Hey Lily?" James said one day as the two of them sat on the couch watching TV and holding hands. Marie and Remus were helping Sirius cook lunch ("SIRIUS!" "I'm sorry! My hand slipped! I swear!") and Josette was in her room writing a letter to her parents.

"Yeah?" Lily said, shifting her attention from the TV to her boyfriend.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had given any thought to when you wanted to actually go on a date," James said.

"Oh. Well, not really," Lily said. Things with James felt so natural she had completely forgotten they had never actually been on a date.

"Oh," James said.

"But now that you mention it, I think we should go out soon," Lily said, smiling and subconsciously playing with James's hand.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked, catching her by surprise.

"Tomorrow?" She said.

"I mean why not. Besides, tomorrow is my night to cook and I really don't feel like it," Lily laughed at this.

"Alright, tomorrow it is then," she said. James gave her a peck on the cheek and both of them smiled contently, staring back at the TV and listening to Remus yell at Sirius for dropping and breaking a jar of pickles.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"We're going on a date tomorrow!" James said for what had to be the thousandth time.

"We've heard mate," Remus replied wearily. It really was rather exhausting to listen to James spout on and on about Lily.

"Hey! I just had a great idea!" James exclaimed, jumping up from his position on his bed.

"Enlighten us," Sirius said. He was laying down on his bed too, staring up at the ceiling.

"You guys should ask out Josette and Marie and come with us! Kind of like a double date, only with three people. Like a... three-ple date!" James said.

"You mean triple?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's it!" James said.

"That sounds like a good idea, I think I will ask out Marie," Sirius said. Remus, however, was not as eager.

"Nah, that's okay. I don't think I will," Remus said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because. First of all, I don't even think Josette likes me. Secondly, I'm a werewolf. No girl in her right mind would want to date a werewolf, and besides, I might hurt her," Remus said.

"All of that is complete shit. First of all, she would be crazy not to like you. Secondly, she doesn't even know that you are a werewolf, and your next transformation isn't for another two weeks, and we are going back home for it anyway, so there is no way that you could hurt her," Sirius said. Remus just shrugged.

"Yeah, but, I still don't think I'm going to. You guys go out and have fun. That is, assuming Marie doesn't turn you down Sirius," Remus said, trying to take the focus off of him.

"Yeah right, that is not going to happen!" Sirius exclaimed, "In fact, I'm going to go find her right now. Excuse me," Sirius said, standing up and walking over to the door.

Once out in the hallway, Sirius looked around to try to find Marie. He walked over to the door of her room and knocked on it. He heard a muffled voice from inside, calling him in.

"Hey Marie. What are you doing?" Sirius asked upon walking into the room.

"Writing a bloody essay for my stupid, stupid transfiguration class," Marie muttered. She was obviously having trouble with it.

"Oh. I hate when teachers give homework over breaks. Mine do it too, but I usually put it off until about the night before we go back," Sirius said, causing Marie to laugh and look up from her 'bloody essay'.

"So what is it on?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the bed next to Marie.

"Transfiguring furniture into animals," Marie responded.

"Oh, fun stuff," Sirius said sarcastically, "mind if I read what you have so far?"

"Er... it's in French," Marie said.

"That's okay, I can read French. Let me see," Sirius said. Marie shrugged and handed it over, knowing very well that Sirius know a thing about French but curious to see where this would be going.

"Let's see here. Ahem..." Sirius began, "To transfigure furniture into animals one must first take said furniture out to a nice candle lit dinner. Mexican food is recommended," Marie started to laugh and Sirius continued.

"Next, tickle the furniture with shortbread cookies? And bathe it in pudding? Hmm... our professor taught it to us a tad bit differently..." Sirius trailed off. Marie was now incapable of holding in her laugher.

It turned out her laughter was contagious, and looking at her, Sirius soon found himself

laughing as well. It took them a good five minutes to properly calm down. They had been walked in on once by Josette, who looked at them as if they were insane. This, of course, just sent them into fresh peals of laughter.

"Wow. By the time I had stopped laughing, I had almost forgotten why I had started in the first place," Marie said, laying down on the bed and resting her hands on her stomach. Sirius followed suit.

"So, you heard about Lily and James going out on their date tomorrow, right?" Sirius asked, remembering what had brought him into her room in the first place.

"God yes, Lily won't shut up about it," Marie said, and Sirius chuckled, saying that James was the same way.

"So, anyway, I had this crazy idea," Sirius continued.

"Really? You? Crazy?" Marie said sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm from Sirius.

"Well _anyway,_" Sirius continued, "I was thinking that maybe Lily and James might need some...supervision. Frankly, I don't think we can trust those two crazy kids out on the town alone. So I though hey, maybe Marie would like to accompany me as I chaperone Lily and James to make sure neither of them give our countries a bad name. What do you say?" Sirius said. Marie smiled when he finished talking.

"That has got to be the most complicated asking-out I have ever heard in my life," she said.

"Well, you know me, nothing is ever simple," Sirius said, "So what do you think?"

"Sure. It sounds like fun," Marie said, smiling widely. Sirius returned her smile and the two of them continued laying there, just talking and enjoying each other's company. The transfiguration essay lay forgotten on the floor.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Where the hell is my green shirt? Where is it? Where the _hell is it?_" Marie was muttering to herself as she ran around her room, frantically trying to find her green shirt.

"Did you check your closet?" Josette, who was sitting on Marie's bed watching the madness unfold, asked.

"Of course I did!" Marie snapped, looking under her bed. It was Friday night, the night of the dates, and Marie wasn't doing too well with trying to stay calm. Actually, neither was Lily.

"YES!" Marie exclaimed, pulling her head out from under her bed and holding a shirt over her head in triumph.

"You found it?" Josette asked.

"No, but I found something I want to wear more," Marie responded happily.

"Good, good" Josette muttered, not really paying attention but instead filing her nails.

"Lily had better get out of the bathroom soon, or I'm not going to be ready!" Marie exclaimed, "I still have to take my shower!"

"You're screwed," Josette said it what she hoped was a sympathetic voice. Luckily, before Marie had a chance to freak out any more, Lily burst into the room. She had a skirt on, only a camisole on top, and there was a towel wrapped around her head.

"Oh, thank God!" Marie said before Lily had a chance to even open her mouth. She grabbed her clothes and bolted past Lily and out the door,

"I can't think of anything to do with my hair! And I need a shirt," Lily said, walking in the room and collapsing on the bed. Josette rolled her eyes, not happy about having to deal with another date- crazed teenager.

"I thought you were just going to leave your hair curly," Josette said.

"That was before I knew it was going to look like complete _crap_!," Lily said

"Then why don't you straighten it?" Josette asked.

"Good idea! You are a genius," Lily said. She took the towel off her head and her long, wavy red hair fell down her back. She took out her want and said an incantation that dried her hair and another one that straightened it.

"Can I do your make up?" Josette asked excitedly. Lily nodded as she began to brush her hair.

"All done," Josette said after about 10 minutes. Lily looked up to admire her work, smiling.

"You, my friend, have a gift," Lily said. Josette smiled in thanks just as Marie entered the room, fully dressed, but also with a towel on her head and no make-up on her face.

"Lily! It's 6:58!" She said.

"Crap! We're supposed to be ready in 2 minutes and I'm still standing here half naked!" Lily exclaimed, gesturing to her lack of shirt.

"Josette, go tell the boys we need 15 more minutes," Marie said as she took the towel off of her head and began to run a brush through her dark brown locks.

"What? No," she said, aggravated.

"Please?" Lily asked, looking through Marie's clothes to see if she had anything good that she could wear.

"I'm not an owl," Josette said.

"Josette!" Marie exclaimed wildly. Josette sighed.

"Fine," She said, slothily getting up from the bed and heading towards the door and walking down the hall. As she drew closer to James and Sirius's room, she could hear voices on the other side.

"Guys, it's 7:03."

"Well, just hold on, we aren't ready."

"Sirius, I need that!"

"Well, that is just too bad, isn't it?"

Josette rolled her eyes. The sounded like a bunch of girls. She raised up a hand and knocked on the door. Instantly the conversation changed.

"Crap, that's them!"

"I though we were going to go get them."

"We were!"

"It's probably because you guys are late and they were getting annoyed with waiting."

"You are not helping Remus! Ugh, and I don't even have a shirt on yet!"

"Is someone going to get the door?"

"Can you get it Remus?"

"No, you get it James, they are your dates."

"_I don't have a shirt on!"_

There was a sign heard and some shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened and Remus popped his head out.

"Oh, hi Josette," he said.

"Hey. I was sent here to tell the guys that Lily and Marie need until a quarter after, but I can see that they aren't exactly ready either," Josette said.

"Yeah," Remus said, chuckling.

"Mk, well, I had better get back. Lily is having a clothing crisis, and I think Marie wants me to do her make up, so..." Josette said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Remus said. Josette turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Um, do you... uh... never mind," he said, trailing off.

"Oh. Um, okay," Josette muttered before promptly scurrying off. Remus sighed and closed the door to relay the message to his friends, disappointed in himself. Josette walked down the hall, trying to tell herself that Remus had _not_ been about to ask her out.

She walked in the room to find Marie putting the finishing touches on her hair and Lily adjusting her shirt in the mirror.

"You found a shirt?" Josette asked. Lily turned around and Josette saw that she was wearing a relatively low cut green shirt with a silver Chinese symbol on it.

"Yep," she said.

"Marie, isn't that the shirt you were looking for?" Josette asked. Marie turned around.

"Yeah it is, where did you find it?" Marie asked.

"In your closet," Lily responded. Josette smirked triumphantly at Marie, who rolled her eyes, muttering that it wasn't there when she looked.

"Do you want it?" Lily asked.

"That's alright, I like this one better anyway," Marie said, motioning to the silvery-blue top she was wearing.

Lily shrugged and the girls went back to their preparations. Just as Josette was putting the finishing touches on Marie's eyeliner there was a knock at the door.

Lily opened it to see James standing there, grinning lopsidedly at her. Lily smiled back. They both leaned in for a kiss and heard gagging sounds behind James. They turned to see Sirius standing there, grinning at the two of them.

"Save it for the hotel room," he said impishly. James chuckled and punched him on the arm.

"Let me just go get my purse," Lily said. She walked in the room and grabbed her purse just as Marie finished up and grabbed hers as well. Together the girls walked out the door to their awaiting dates.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked as they walked out the door and into the cool night air. Her hand was already locked with James's.

"Just a little place down the beach. It isn't far," James answered.

"Are we going to a restaurant?" Marie asked. James and Sirius glanced at each other, grinning.

"Sort of," Sirius said.

"It had better not be a strip club or something," Lily said jokingly.

"No? I thought you would like that," James answered, and Lily hit him lightly on the arm. They walked for a few more minutes and James stopped suddenly.

"Here we are," he said, and the boys lead the girls inside the building. Lily looked around and noticed with a smile that they were standing in a bowling alley.

"A bowling alley?" she asked James, her eyebrows rasied.

"Yeah. And they have a built in restaurant. Sirius pre-ordered a pizza to come in about half and hour," James said, awaiting Lily's approval.

"I didn't know you guys could bowl," Lily said, smiling.

"Erm, we can't. We were hoping you would be able to teach us," James answered.

"I would be glad to," she said, giving James a peck on the lips. She got some scorecards and began to explain the game to an eager James, Marie and Sirius.

By the time they were finally ready to start playing a man carrying a pizza was headed over to their table. He set it down on the table as Sirius got up to bowl. He had insisted on going first, but when he saw the pizza come, he ran back to the table and let everyone go before him so he could eat instead.

James ended up going first. He knocked down two pins the first time and one more with his second ball, but came back to the table grinning anyway. He apparently had not idea how bad that was. He took a slice of pizza and smiled proudly at Lily, who laughed.

"You know, I am really glad that you two aren't gay," Marie said as Sirius up an arm around her. The others just smiled.

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

After two rounds of bowling and nearly three pizzas, the four finally left the bowling alley. They were walking home along the beach very slowly, as none of them wanted the night to end. Sirius and Marie were holding hands and walking slightly ahead of where Lily and James were walking.

"I had fun tonight," Lily said.

"Me to. Who knew Sirius was such a good bowler?" James said, chuckling. Lily laughed as well.

"It was a shock to me," she answered. A breeze came over her then and she shivered involuntarily, as she was only wearing a t-shirt. James put an arm around her when he saw this. Lily melted at his touch and smiled at him.

"Did I tell you like your hair?" James murmured into her ear, which was placed so conveniently right next to his mouth. She felt herself shiver again, and this time it wasn't from the cold.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"Your hair. I like it straight like that. It looks nice," he said. Lily smiled.

"No, you didn't," she answered.

"Oh. Well, now I did," he said. Lily slipped a hand around his waist contently and kept walking. They were almost home and although she was tired, she didn't want the date to end. Perfect nights like this were hard to come by, especially with Voldemort steadily getting stronger.

"It looks like Sirius and Marie had fun," James said, jogging Lily out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Marie and Sirius making out on the front porch.

"Yeah," Lily chuckled. She saw them break apart and move inside just as she and James were approaching the steps.

James and Lily both paused before heading inside. Lily turned around to face James. He was grinning down at her lopsidedly. She took a step towards him and instantly their lips connected. After a few seconds they broke apart and Lily bit her lip, smiling up at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

"Ditto," he said. She opened the door and the two of them walked in the house. James walked Lily up to her room and gave her one final kiss.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Night," she responded. She opened the door and slipped inside. She fell asleep almost instantly and had sweet dreams the whole night long.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

So, there you go! I hope you like it! Review please!

Next chapter will be... just a bunch of really cute fluff! Hardly any Remus or Josette, but tons of Lily/James and Sirius/Marie cutsie stuff!

So review, and you'll have it up soon!


	10. Nighttime Activities, it's not dirty!

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter ten: Nighttime activities** **(Get your mind out of the gutter!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. End of story.

**A/N: **What? What is this blasphemy? Skye is updating in four days? Is the world ending? Should we flee to forgotten lands in hope of safety? No, rest assured good citizens, the end of the world has not arrived, you can come out of your bomb shelters. I just have exams this week, and writing is an excellent distraction from studying. So I typed up this chapter. I had already written it though, in a notebook... but whatever. So anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys rock! And notice the title change too, this story used to be called **Miami: the City of Love** (though really it was Cily in the title because of my awesome typing skills...) So yeah. REVIEW!

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Check," Lily said, smiling sweetly at James as her queen took his rook. He groaned and glared at the little chess piece as it dragged his precious rook off the board. Lily grinned at him.

"I am kicking your ass," she said as James carefully moved his king out of check.

"Hey, it ain't over til it's over," he replied confidently, but knowing deep inside that he was screwed. They played for a few more minutes and Lily sat back grinning as she announced checkmate for the fourth time in a row. James stared at her in shock.

"What? No fair, you cheated!" he exclaimed.

"No I didn't! I won fair and square now give me my chocolate frog," she said.

"Make me," James said childishly.

"Alright," Lily said, getting up from her spot on the floor and tackling James, who was lying on the couch.

She got on top of him, laughing, and reached for the chocolate frog in his right hand. However, he was too quick, and he pulled it away from her. He then started tickling her, grinning evilly.

"Ahh!" she screamed, laughing and squirming around. She tried to retaliate by tickling him as well, but didn't succeed, as he was rather strong.

Lily tried to get away from him, but realized a little bit too late that she was on the very edge of the couch. She screamed again, and just seconds before she would have hit the ground, she felt James's strong arms around her, pulling her back up to rest on his stomach. She smiled at him, exhaling deeply.

"Thanks for that," she said. He smiled his heart melting smile at her, and she retaliated with one of her own.

"Anytime," he said. They smiled at each other for a few moments before Lily slowly leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his lips. This soft kiss quickly turned into a heated match of tongue hockey, and when Lily thought he wouldn't notice she reached her hand down to his, grabbing at the chocolate frog. He pulled it away quickly.

She broke the kiss and pouted at him.

"Please?" she begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. Lily smiled. She knew there was no way he would be able to refuse the puppy dog look.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. She leaned down and gave him another kiss, which he happily returned. They broke apart and Lily lay her head down on his chest.

They lay there like that for a while after that. James was casually rubbing circles on Lily's back and she was munching on her chocolate frog. At about 10:20, 30 or so minutes later, Remus came into the room and told them that the others were all going to bed. Lily and James begrudgingly agreed to go too, getting up and giving each other one more kiss before going to sleep.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

_**Bang**! There was an explosion outside, causing the entire little cottage to shake. A man stood, facing the door, with his wand at the ready. There was another bang, and this time the whole door fell off of its hinges. The man tensed, tightening his grip around his wand as a hooded figure swept into the room._

"_What do you want?" the man demanded._

"_I am here for the boy. Surely you know that," came the voice of the man under the hood. It was a cold voice, and it seemed to fill the entire room with ice._

"_No, you won't get him," the man said._

"_Then I'm afraid you'll have to die too. Goodbye James Potter. _Avada Kedavra_," James Potter fell to the floor, dead as a stone._

Lily awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She sat up in bed and checked the clock. 1:45. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and blindly walked out into the hallway. She didn't really know what she was doing, but after dreaming about his death, she just wanted to go make sure James was alright.

She slowly opened the door to James and Sirius's room. The light from the window fell on the first bed to show it contained Sirius. Lily tiptoed to the farther bed. She bent down beside it and lightly up a hand on James's arm.

"James?" she whispered. He stirred.

"Lily?" James said, groggily, squinting at her since he didn't have his glasses on. Lily smiled, incredibly relieved.

"Oh, thank Merlin," she said, reaching forward and hugging him.

"Lily? Although it is nice to wake up at 1:45 in the morning to my girlfriend hugging me, I have to ask why?" he said, smiling into her hair. Lily pulled back.

"I, uh, I had a nightmare. A really scary one," she answered. James looked concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you want to lie down here?" James asked.

"Maybe just for a few minutes," she answered. James scooted over in his bed and Lily climbed in next to him. Instantly he put his arm around her.

"This is nice," Lily muttered, moving closer to him.

"Mmhmm," he murmered into her hair as both of them casually drifted back off to sleep

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

Marie lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it read 5:58. She groaned and tried to call back asleep again, but she suddenly heard a floorboard creak in the hallway. She frowned, confused.

"Marie got out of bed, throwing on a sweatshirt and quickly pulling some running pants on over her sleep shorts.

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Looking first right, then left, she saw a dark form moving down their stairs. Her heart rate quickened. What if it was a burglar? Or a murderer! He could have snuck in and killed everyone. Marie couldn't let him get away with that!

She quickly sprinted down the hall and towards the staircase. She heard a small crash in the kitchen and flattened herself against the wall of the stairwell, hiding in the shadows. She paused and heard someone muttering curse words.

_Now or never_, she thought. Turning on the kitchen lights, she jumped into the room, only to be met with a shock.

"Sirius?!?" she sputtered, looking down at the man in front of her. He was on the floor, bent over a broken teacup. He looked up at her, shocked.

"Marie?" he said, looking wearily up at the wand in her hand that she couldn't even remember drawing.

"What are you doing?" she asked stupidly, putting her wand away.

"I was going to go for a run, like I do every morning... what are _you_ doing?" he asked. She blushed, realizing how stupid it would sound.

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep, and I heard you in the hallway and I thought you were a murderer or something," she said. He chuckled.

"Nope. Just me, and I'm no murderer," he said. She smiled, and bent to help with the broken teacup. She took one look at it before getting out her wand.

"Repairo," she whispered, and the teacup instantly put itself back together.

"Wish I had thought of that," Sirius said, smiling at Marie, "Well, unless you plan on accusing me of another murder I think I'm going to go for my run now," he said jokingly as they both got up off the floor.

"Can I come with you? I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway," she said.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, I go pretty fast," Sirius said.

"I can handle it," Marie answered, pulling on her shoes that were sitting next to the door. She opened the door and walked out, Sirius on her tail. He began to run, and Marie jogged along beside him.

"Fast? Please," she said. He grinned.

"We're just warming up honey," he answered, beginning to quicken his pace. She sped up right along side him. Neither one was close to being out of breath yet.

They continued going, just running along the beach. Once in a while, Sirius would speed up and Marie would just speed up with him.

"I have to hand it to you, you are pretty fast. How did you get in this good of shape?" he asked. She smirked.

"I just like to run. And my Quiddich captain is a slave driver. He makes us do 2 laps before and after each practice," was her reply.

"I play Quiddich too, but since James is our captain and he's a lazy arse we don't do laps at our practices," Sirius said, laughing, "What position do you play?"

"Keeper, you?"

"Beater," he responded.

"I can definitely see you playing beater," she said, grinning. He returned the smile, and they continued jogging in silence, just enjoying the challenge.

"Hey Sirius?" Marie asked a few minutes later as they neared their fourth mile.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to look at her.

"Um, you know that date we went on last Friday?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you think we could maybe do it again sometime? Just the two of us?" Marie asked. Sirius smiled.

"I think I can live with that," he answered. He began to slow to a stop, and Marie did too. They were in front of a large rock formation on the beach.

"This is usually where I turn around since it's kind of hard to run through rocks," he said, but Marie wasn't looking at him. Instead she was gazing out at the ocean. The sun was rising, and it was reflected over the water. Sirius came up behind her and stood next to her. He grabbed her hand and she turned to smile at him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said, her eyes back on the sunrise.

"Mmhmm," he said. But Sirius wasn't looking at the ocean, he was looking right at Marie. She turned to look at him as well, blushing slightly.

"They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before Sirius hesitantly leaned forward and kissed her. She happily complied, moving her arms up to rest on his broad, muscular chest as his went around her waist.

When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled apart, panting and smiling at each other.

"I could get used to this," Sirius said, and Marie agreed, then reached forward to kiss him again. When they pulled apart the started running home, both of them grinning like fools the whole way.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Oi! Remus! Prongsie has a girl in his bed!" was the cry that woke Lily that morning. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, only to see that she was in fact still in James's bed. _I must have fallen asleep here last night._

Lily turned around to look at James, who still had his arms around her. She smiled tiredly at him, and he smiled back.

"Sirius, leave James and Lily alone," Remus called back. _Bless him._

"Morning love," James said, running at hand through his hair, a habit she had come to love.

"Your best mate is mental," Lily said, with a smile on her face. James laughed and gave her a kiss. Lily tiredly sat up, a feat that proved difficult, as James was still holding her around the middle and refused to let go.

"Lily was laughing hard but the time she finally got up into a full sitting position, as was James. He sat up as well, resting his back against the wall.

"_JAMES!_" came a yell from the door as it was thrown open. James and Lily both rolled their eyes as Sirius came bounding into the room.

"Yes...?" he said. Sirius ran over to the bed and pulled James into a huge hug.

"Jamsie, you are growing up so fast! Oh, I think I feel some tears coming on," he said.

"Ha ha," James said, not sounding at all amused.

"I just want you to remember James, that your body is special," Sirius continued, "And I want you to think long and hard about the decisions you are going to be faced with."

"Oh, God Sirius," James said as Lily started to laugh.

"I'm just saying..."

"SIRIUS!" James exclaimed.

"Fine, don't take my advice, see if I care," Sirius said, feigning hurt, "And get your ass out of bed. It's your day to cook breakfast and I want pancakes!" Sirius finished childishly before walking out of the room, leaving a laughing Lily and James behind him.

"We'd better get up then, you know how dangerous a hungry Sirius can be," Lily said.

"No, just five more minutes," James pouted, still holding onto her waist. She smiled.

"I think I can deal with that," Lily said, settling back to lay in James's arms again.

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to flame it? Want to have its babies? Tell me in a**_ review!!_**


	11. July 4th or Something

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter Eleven: July 4****th**** or Something...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. But I do own the Grille... I didn't research Miami restaurants, no matter how much of a loser you guys must all think I am, haha.

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter. Sorry the update was kind of long... I've been busy, and I was kind of stuck at some parts. But I hope you like it, and please REVIEW!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Since the day when Marie woke up and thought Sirius was a murderer, she had gone with him every morning on his runs. However, she had talked him into going 45 minutes later, as she told him she needed her beauty sleep. No matter how many times he insisted that we was already beautiful she wouldn't change her mind.

One day, Sirius and Marie noticed that there were lot that there were a lot of people on the beach when they went out. By 7:30 when they were almost home the were at least double the usual amount of people who were unloading vans full of stuff.

"That is insane!" Marie said as she opened the door and walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I wonder why there are so many people out there," Sirius said, sitting down at the table.

"And why so early? I mean it's not even 8:00 yet, why aren't those people in bed?" Marie said.

"Why aren't you?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Because there is something very wrong with me," Marie said, grinning and causing Sirius to laugh and move in for a kiss.

It Marie's turn to cook breakfast, and she decided to go all out since she was up anyway. Although she was not quite as good a cook as James, she was pretty good.

Marie glanced at the clock as she was about to put the crepes on the stove and saw that it was nearly 9:30. She looked over at Sirius, who was seated at the table staring intently at something on it's surface. She chuckled slightly.

"Sirius, why don't you go wake everyone else up. I doubt they'll be very happy if I make all of the food and it gets cold before they can even eat it," Marie said as she spooned the first batch onto the griddle.

"Alright," Sirius said, walking up to stairs. He knocked on Lily's door first, as hers was the first one.

"Lily, are you naked?" Sirius called untactfully. He heard a groan on the other side of the door and took that to mean that she wasn't naked, let alone fully awake yet. He opened up the door and started to talk to her.

"Lily, get up, Marie is... making... crêpes..." Sirius said, trailing off near the end, as he found quite a shock. Lily and James making out on the bed! Apparently the groan was one of pleasure rather than tiredness.

"For Pete's sake! Get a room!" Sirius yelled, shocking them. They bolted apart, glaring at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are in a room," James said.

"You're right, I hadn't noticed," Sirius said breezily, "Anyway, I was sent up here to tell you that Marie is making crêpes for breakfast,"

"Mmm, let's go eat Lily!" James said, already getting off the bed. Lily laughed and followed him as Sirius went to go wake up Josette and Remus.

When they had gotten downstairs, Marie was just starting to dish up the plates.

"This smells wonderful," Josette said as she sat down. Lily went to the fridge and got the cartons of orange juice and milk, as well as the Nutella for the crêpes and set them down on the table.

Instantly Sirius grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"I have to say, all of this looks wonderful," James said, sitting down next to Lily and digging into his plate.

"Thank you," Marie said, beaming, "Sirius did you tell them about all of the people?"

"Oh, no I didn't," Sirius said. He was going to add that he was too busy getting over his emotional scarring but James cut him off.

"What people?" he asked.

"When we went out running, there were a ton of people on the beach, at least twice as many as usual," Marie said,"

"Yeah, usually there are almost no people when I got out," Sirius said through a mouthful of food. Josette wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh, What day is it today?" Remus asked.

"Wednesday July the 4th... why?" Josette answered.

"Oh, today is a holiday in America. It's the day the muggle Americans broke away from the British rule like 200 years ago," Remus said, "I've heard they make a pretty big deal out of it."

"Then we should go down to the beach and celebrate it like true Yanks do. I mean how many times are we going to be here in the USA for their independence day?" Lily said as she finished off her second piece of bacon.

"Agreed," James said. They all finished their breakfast and hurriedly did the dishes. Then they all hurried upstairs to get ready for the beach, as most of them were still in their nightclothes. At 10:15, everyone was in the kitchen, waiting for Marie.

"Marie! Come on!" Sirius yelled for the billionth time.

"One second!" she yelled down. Sirius sighed and got up from the table.

"I'm going to go get her," he said. He walked up the stairs and when the got to her room, he saw that the door was open and Marie was standing at her closet, apparently looking for something. Sirius walked over to her and, taking her by surprise, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ah! Sirius!" she squealed, "Put me down!"

"Nope, no can do honey bunny. You've been taking way too long!" he said, heading for the door.

"Wait, can I at least go get my bag? It's by my bed," she said. Sirius complied, walking over to her bed and getting her beach bag in the hand that wasn't holding her.

Sirius walked down the stairs, still carrying Marie, and when he reached the bottom, everyone burst out laughing.

"Got her!"Sirius said, heading for the door. Lily rushed ahead and opened the door as both of Sirius's hands where pretty much full.

"Can I walk on my own now? The blood is kind of going to my head," Marie said as they headed out into the sun.

"Nahh, I'm good," Sirius said, shifting her a little so his hand was resting on her butt.

"Hey!" she yelled. He chuckled and set her down gently in the sand. She had on a fake angry face, which just caused him to laugh and kiss her on the cheek.

"Holey moley!" came Lily's voice to their left. They looked up at what she was looking at and realized that the beach was completely overcrowded.

"Geez! You can't even see the sand!" Remus said.

"Let's go try to find a spot," Josette said, walking forward. The others followed her.

"We should have come down earlier. But I had no idea it would be this bad," James said, almost stepping on a little's girl's blanket.

"Well, we could have left earlier, buttttt..." Sirius said, looking over at Marie, who hit him on the arm in protest.

"Keep your eyes open guys," Remus said.

"There! I see sand!" Sirius exclaimed, hurrying over to the spot he saw. It was relatively large and close to the water.

"Score," Lily said, laying down a large blanket and sitting down on it. James sat down next to her and their hands automatically found each other. The others sat down as well.

"It's nice out here," Lily said, stretching out and laying against James.

"Yeah, it sure is," Remus said.

"So, what do people do on this holiday? Are there gifts?" Josette asked.

"I'm not really sure," Remus said. Sirius turned to the person next to him.

"Excuse me, but what are we supposed to do?" he asked the person next to him, a 25 year old guy. The other all laughed.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"What do we do? On this holiday?" he asked again.

"Oh, you mean for July 4th?" he said.

"Is that what this holiday is called?" Sirius asked. The guy nodded, "How origional..."

"Yeah," the guy laughed, "Where are y'all from?" he asked.

"England. And girls are from France," James said.

"Cool. So anyway, basically all people do today is hang out on beaches or with friends and cook hamburgers for lunch or something. And fireworks. I think there is going to be a firework show at this beach tonight," the guy answered.

"Cool!" Lily exclaimed, coming alive, "I love fireworks! We definitely have to see that!"

"What are fireworks?" James whispered in Remus's ear. He shrugged, "Oh come on, Moony! You are supposed to know everything!"

"Well excuse me," Remus said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lily asked as the man walked away to go find his family. Once he had left, James thought it was safe to ask Lily his question.

"Lily, what are fireworks?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You guys wouldn't know. They're kind of hard to describe... you just have to see them," Lily answered. James just shrugged.

"Want to go swimming?" Sirius then asked.

"Yeah! I'll just have to put on some sun screen," Lily said.

"I'll do it," James volunteered. Lily laughed but handed him the bottle and laid down all the same. When James finished they all headed out into the water, leaving their things on the beach to save their spot.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Sirius yelled, bolting into the water, "Oh my God, it is freezing!" They all laughed at Sirius, taking their time with getting into the water.

James walked into the water and instantly dunked his head under the water, soaking his hair and all. Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked as she slowly waded into the water.

"Not really. It gets pretty cold at Hogwarts and I got swimming in the lake there all the time. I'm used to water much colder than this," James answered.

"You are insane," Lily answered, shivering slightly.

"And you are beautiful," James said, causing Lily to smile and blush.

"I'll be right back," he said and walked over to where Remus was standing.

"Hey," Marie said, wading over with Josette.

"Hi," Lily said, gently lowering herself into the water until she was in up to her waist.

"What's up?" Josette said, noticing the kind of funny look on Lily's face as she watched James.

"Nothing," Lily said quickly, looking away, "The water is cold," she then said, making a sad attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, it is," Marie agreed, "And I heard someone say there were sharks in here," Marie continued worriedly.

"No," Lily said, waving her hand dismissively, "If there were sharks we wouldn't be aloud to swim here."

"Unless the lifeguards didn't know about them!" Josette said, looking around warily.

"I'm sure they would have checked it out. Americans are dumb, but surely they aren't that dumb," Lily said, getting a little nervous herself. They had watched a movie last night on TV called Spring Break Shark Attack, and it had scared all of the girls. Of course the boys insisted they weren't scared but Lily could tell Sirius was a little freaked out.

"Still, I'm going to keep an eye out. If you see blood in the water, get on shore as quick as you can," Marie said.

"Where's James?" Josette asked suddenly. Lily looked up at her.

"He's with Remus," she said.

"No he isn't," Josette insisted, "Look." Lily glanced over and saw that she was right. James was no long talking to Remus, and he was no where to be seen.

"Maybe on the beach?" Lily guessed, looking over at the beach, only to see that he wasn't there either.

"Oh my God! What if a shark got him?" Marie said, Lily instantly got scared.

"Yeah right," Josette said unconvincingly as she glanced around the ocean on the search for fins sticking out of the water.

"Well then where is he?" Lily said, looking around quickly before turning back to her friends.

"I dunno..." Josette said. Lily turned to look at the beach again when suddenly she felt something brush against the back of her leg. She screamed and turned around sharply to see James standing there grinning at her.

"James!" Lily yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. He grinned confusedly, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Miss me?" he asked jokingly.

"I thought you had been eaten by a shark!" Lily said when she pulled out of the hug.

"Wow, that's a... cheery thought," James said, looking at her funnily.

"Well, Marie said there were sharks in the water and I couldn't find you and... I dunno..." Lily finished lamely.

"That's it, no more TV movies for you three," James said, smiling and ruffling up his wet hair, spraying Lily lightly with water.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you didn't get eaten," Lily said,

"Actually you made it sound kind of fun," James said jokingly. Lily smiled and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"I'm hungry," Marie said, setting her magazine down on the sand. After the fake shark incident they had decided to get out of the water and dry off on the beach, which is what they had been doing for the past hour and a half.

"So am I," Remus said, "What do you guys want to do for lunch? Eat out or cook?"

"Depends, who's cooking today?" Lily said.

"Me," Sirius answered.

"Eat out," everyone said together after a slight pause. Sirius huffed.

"I'm not that bad," he protested.

"No, of course not," Marie said comfortingly, putting her stuff in her bag and shutting it.

Everyone else began packing up their stuff, the boys putting her things in one of the girl's beach bags since it was 'unmanly' to carry a beach bag.

"Where should we go?" James asked, putting an arm around Lily's waist as they headed down the beach.

"I think we should do something American," Josette said, "Burgers and fries."

"Yeah!" Sirius exclaimed, making the others laugh.

"Let's go to the grille," Remus said, his mouth watering at the thought of it. The restaurant was actually called 'The Great All-American Grille of Miami' but as that is much too long to use in everyday conversation they all just referred to it as the grille.

The grille wasn't far, just about a mile down the road, so they walked there, as they did with most places.

Once they arrived they noticed that it was incredibly busy. James left his name at the front and sat down with the others on one of the crowded benches near the door. In order to make room for another party that had just arrived, Lily moved to sit on James's lap, which he certainly didn't object to. He snaked his arms around her waist as Sirius asked him how long the wait was going to be.

"Around 15-20 minutes," James replied.

"But I'm hungry now," Sirius groaned, "Why are all of these people here anyways? There is never a wait at the grille."

"Probably tourists coming here for the holiday," Marie said, who was seated on Sirius's lap as well.

"Stupid bloody tourists..." he muttered. Remus laughed.

"You do realize that we are tourists too, right mate?" Remus asked. Sirius blinked.

"Well, yes, but we aren't _stupid bloody _tourists, we are just tourists. There is a difference," Sirius said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Potter, table for 6?" came the voice of a waitress who was standing at a podium.

"That's us," James said as Lily got to her feet, allowing him to stand as well. They walked forward and followed another waitress to a table.

"Can we have the booth?" James asked the waitress, pointing to an empty booth next to their table.

"No," she answered shortly, setting menus down at each place setting. Lily stifled a giggle. James looked at the waitress for a moment before sighing and pulling a $10 bill out of his pocket.

"How about now?" James asked, waving the money in front of her face. The waitress looked at him for a moment before taking the money.

"No, that table is reserved," she said before walking away, still holding James's money.

"Hey! I want my cash back!" James yelled after her as she walked away. Everyone started laughing.

"Not fair..." James pouted, sitting down at the table, "Bitch took my money." Everyone laughed at his childish demeanor.

They all decided that they wanted hamburgers and fries to eat, as they had talked about earlier. They put down their menus and waited for a waitress to come take their order.

"When that waitress comes back, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" James vowed, looking around for her, "And then I am going to get my money back!"

"Yeah, you go James," Lily said, halfway between encouraging and mocking. Okay, so she was completely mocking. But James didn't need to know that.

"Can I take your order?" came a voice from behind them and James turned around only to see a different waitress smiling back at him.

"Where did that other waitress go?" James sputtered out.

"Who?" the new waitress asked.

"Jen," James said, spitting the name out as if it was something poisonous.

"Oh, she just got off work," the waitress answered with a smile, "Why do you ask?"

"She took my money," James answered in a babyish voice.

"What?" the waitress asked, completely confused.

"I'll have a burger with fries," Lily said, cutting James off before he could say anything else. He pouted while everyone else ordered, and the pout remained on his face for the next ten minutes until Lily sighed and just gave him $10. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and after that he perked up quite a bit.

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

"So Lily, what exactly are fireworks?" James asked later that night, as they were casually walking along the beach.

"Well, like I said before, they are kind of hard to explain. You'll just have to wait and see, but I know you are going to love them," Lily said. She looked at her watch and saw that they had about 10 minutes before the fireworks were due to start.

"So, do we have to be somewhere when they start?" James asked.

"Oh, no we can see them wherever we are I'm sure," Lily said, swinging her hand, which was tightly clasped in James's.

"You are seriously confusing me woman," James said with a smile. Lily laughed.

They walked along in silence for a few more minutes until they decided they should sit down to watch the fireworks.

"So what am I looking for?" James asked, settling into the sand and putting his arm around Lily. She snuggled in closer to him and he smiled.

Lily opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get any words out there was a BANG that echoed all around the, signaling the first firework.

"What was that!?!?!" James asked. His whole body tensed, and he pulled Lily closer to him out of reflex. She laughed at his reaction as he began to look wildly around the beach.

"That was the fireworks James. Look!" Lily said, giggling and pointing out to the ocean. James looked out there and saw the very end of the lights fading.

"Whaa...?" James asked, but Lily shushed him and instructed him to wait.

Another bang echoed, and a spiraling stream of red light shot up into the night sky. James stared at it with wide eyes.

"I'm beginning to put the name together... is that thing fire?" James asked. Lily nodded, "Uhh... it's not going to fall on us and set us on fire, right?"

"No, James, it's not. You don't have to worry about that," Lily answered with a laugh.

"Then they are kind of nice," James said, pulling Lily a little closer to him and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I knew you would like them," Lily answered, leaning her head against his chest.

"I'm really glad I met you this summer," Lily continued, softly playing with James's hand, which she was still holding.

"You have no idea..." James muttered into her soft auburn hair, watching the array of colored lights dance around the night sky.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Okay, so basically I wrote this entire chapter, then I remembered those Fillibuster's Wet-Start fireworks or whatever... so because I'm the lazy butt I am, I decided to just pretend that those haven't been invented yet, so the boys do NOT know what fireworks are. Just wanted to clear that up, haha.

But anyway, did you like the chapter? Huh? Well tell me in a review! Next chapter should be up in the next week or two hopefully. It was my new years resolution to update stories faster... I think I've been doing pretty good, don't you?

REVIEW!


	12. Love Can Heal All Wounds

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter 12: Love can fix all wounds**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you might recognize.

**A/N:** Sorry this update took kind of a long time. This was a pretty hard chapter to write, let me tell you. Well, anyway, it's up now! And also, just so everyone knows, my internet is down right now. Our basement flooded, so they guys had to take out our computer, and the router was in the basement, etc etc. So basically the only reason I can post this is because I'm at my dad's apartment, but I dunno when I can go back and post another chapter… so I'll try to get one up soon, but if it's a little longer than usual you know why

So anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter, and please update soon!

1XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"AHH! James! Stop it!" Lily squealed, dashing around the kitchen to avoid being hit with flying pancake batter. James was cooking dinner, and when Lily agreed to help him, she was completely unaware that she was going to be pelted with the gooey mess. In fact, she didn't even know he was going to be making pancakes, since it's characterized as a breakfast food, rather than a dinner food.

"Make me," James responded childishly as Lily took cover behind a chair.

"If you waste all the batter, we won't have anything to eat!" Lily yelled desperately. James stopped and thought about that for a moment.

"You're right. Scary thought," James said, turning back to the stove and spooning a hefty amount of batter onto the griddle in front of him.

Lily laughed and walked back over to where James was standing by the stove. She opened the cupboard over his head and grabbed six plates, setting one in front of each chair at the table.

"You know, we make a pretty good team," James said as he watched her put napkins around the table as well.

"We do, don't we," Lily said, laughing.

"Yes we do. But there is one problem... I kind of need the plates over here so I can serve up the pancakes as they get done cooking," James said.

"Oh, right," Lily answered, quickly gathering up the plates again and bringing them over to him so he could put the first batch of pancakes on the top plate.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Came the loud, booming voice of Sirius as he bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes, here you go," Lily said, laughing as she handed Sirius the plate on top with pancakes on it.

"Pancakes for dinner?" Marie asked as she too walked into the kitchen, admittedly a bit slower than Sirius had done.

"James's idea, don't look at me," Lily said.

"Oh, I don't have a problem with it... it just seems like the sun should be rising, not setting when I eat pancakes," Marie said, taking a seat next to Sirius.

Remus and Josette soon joined them downstairs, and Lily continued dishing up the food for everyone. Once everyone had a stack of pancakes on their plates (with some extras in the middle), James and Lily both sat down and dug into their food.

The six of them talked and laughed as they ate their dinner. About fifteen minutes into the meal, there was a soft tap heard at the window.

"What was that?" Josette asked, dabbing a bit of syrup from the corner of her mouth. They all listened and heard the tapping again, a bit louder this time.

"Sounds like an owl. But usually we get the mail in the morning," Remus said. The tapping continued and Marie sighed, standing up to let the owl in. When she cracked the window open, the owl flew in the kitchen.

"I guess it's for me," James said as the owl landed on the back of his chair and stuck its leg out. James reached forward and grabbed the letter. The owl took off as soon as he had the letter, and Marie closed the window behind it as it flew outside.

James opened the official looking enveloped and took out the piece of parchment addressed to him. His face fell with every word he read, and when he reached the end of the letter, he just stared at it in disbelief.

"James?" Sirius asked cautiously, "you okay mate?" James looked up from the letter he was holding, tears welling up in his eyes. He suddenly threw the parchment down and stood up from the table. In a heartbeat, he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

They all looked after him in shock, and Sirius slowly reached a hand forward to take the letter he had just received. After he finished reading it, he turned to Remus, who was seated next to him, with a somber look on his face.

"His dad is dead," Sirius said.

"Oh no," Remus muttered.

"His dad died?" Lily asked, feeling very sympathetic towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah. His dad was an auror for the English Ministry, and he went missing in April. This says that they just found his body dead," Remus explained to the girls, who all gasped in horror and sadness. Lily looked at the seat where James was sitting, and a moment later she pushed back her chair and stood up.

"I'm going to go find him, try to talk to him," Lily said, looking to Sirius briefly for his approval. Sirius nodded, knowing that Lily meant a great deal to James, and he would likely appreciate the company.

As Lily stepped out into the cool night air, she looked around the beach for James. She finally spotted him sitting near the water, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms around them. She slowly walked towards him. The sun was completely gone by now, and the beach was bathed in moonlight.

"James?" Lily asked gently as she reached him, putting a comforting hand on his back and kneeling down next to him in the sand. He turned his head to look at her, sniffing back tears.

"Hi," James said, reaching one hand up and wiping the tears off of his face.

"What happened James?" Lily asked, even though she knew full well what had happened.

"My dad died," James muttered, looking down once again so she wouldn't see him crying, "He'd been missing for nearly three months now, and they just found his body. The whole time I just kept telling myself that they would find him, that he would come back, and for a little bit I really believed it. Stupid I know, but I just wanted to so badly," James said.

"I am so sorry," Lily said, seeing just how important James's dad was to him.

"My dad and I were always so close," James said, shifting slightly so that his arm was around Lily like her arm was already around him, "And then when Sirius ran away from home last year, my dad welcomed him like a second son," James continued.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Lily muttered, rubbing James's back gently.

"Yeah. And then he went missing in April when he was on a stupid auror mission. It tore my mom apart, but somehow I made it through my just convincing myself that he was alright," James said, "I think in the back of my mind I knew he wasn't alive anymore, but you can always hope right?"

"Right," Lily said. James wiped at his eyes again to make sure that they were completely dry and turned to look at Lily. She offered him a smile and he weakly returned it.

"Everything is going to be okay James, as lame and redundant as it might sound," Lily said. James gave a small chuckle and turned his head away from Lily once more. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon twinkling down at them.

He took his arm from around Lily and lay down on the beach. Lily followed suit, leaning on his stomach and looking at him. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her, a smile playing on his face.

"That certainly helped," James said jokingly. Lily smiled and he kissed her again gently, pulling back moments later.

Lily and James continued to lay there in the sand for some time, and soon James was effectively calmed down.

"Thanks a lot Lily," James said quietly into her ear.

"You're welcome," Lily responded tiredly, her head still resting on his chest. James looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. It was moments like this when you truly knew how you felt about someone, and laying here with Lily made him realize just how much Lily meant to him. And if he had learned one thing from his father, it was to always tell someone how you feel, so that is exactly what he planned on doing.

"Lily," James began. She looked up at him questioningly, and he had a hard time fighting a smile from spreading across his face, "Lily, thank you so much for helping me get through this, I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met you this summer. I would probably be having a mental breakdown at the very least," he said, and Lily chuckled, "What I'm trying to say is that… I love you Lily," Lily froze for a moment, shocked, and looked up at James's face. Soon however, her expression softened and she smiled

"I love you too James," Lily whispered, knowing full well that she meant every word of it. James smiled and Lily laid her head back down on her chest. They lay there for quite a while longer, James feeling just about as happy as is humanly possible after finding out your dad is dead.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Awww, they love each other, how cute!

Next chapter should be up soon.

Please REVIEW!!!


	13. Frisbee War Leads to Trouble

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter thirteen: Frisbee War Leads to Trouble**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize, and I also don't own Frisbee either.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it's been so long since the last update! I tried to update sooner, but I was totally stuck! I was originally going to have this chapter be James's dad's funeral and this stuff be in the next chapter but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get the funeral right. So I decided to do it like this instead. And THEN the document manager wasn't working for me this weekend, so it took me until just now to get this up. ANYWAY thanks so much to all the people who reviewed last chapter! You guys rock! Yeah, so anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to REVIEW at the end!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

It had been a week since James had gotten that fateful letter, and things were slowly returning to normal. James, Sirius, and Remus had gone back to England for a few days to attend the funeral, and when they came back James was in an infinitely better mood that he had been in when he left. Lily didn't know what had caused the sudden change in heart, but she was glad that James was no longer moping.

Lily woke up that morning feeling a little odd, but she didn't know why. She opened her eyes to see James leaning over her, his face only inches from hers.

"Ahh!" Lily yelped, jumping slightly. James grinned and sat down on the bed next to her as she tried to get her heart rate back to normal.

"What was that about?" Lily said, hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Get up, we're going to the beach," James said.

"Um, is it possible for us to go to the beach later... like when all the occupants of the household are awake," Lily said, looking at him pointedly.

"Everyone is awake," James said. Lily narrowed her eyes at his smiling face.

"Awake on their own free will, not awake because they had a crazy person leaning over them while they tried to sleep," Lily said.

"Well, it's too late now. Let's go," James said, pulling the covers off of Lily and taking away her pillow.

"You ass!" Lily exclaimed, but James wasn't done harassing her yet. In just one quick move he picked her up off of the bed, so he was carrying her bridal style.

"If you weren't so cute, you would be in big trouble," Lily pouted. James smirked and planted a kiss on her lips. He set her down in a chair before walking over to her dresser and pulling out a sweatshirt and tossing it at her.

"Just pull it on over your pajamas, you don't need to get dressed," James said. Lily looked at him in confusion but pulled the sweatshirt over the camisole she slept in anyway.

"Alright, come on, let's go," James said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the doorway. They stepped into the hallway and Lily had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the complete darkness of the hall.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as James led her down the stairs and into the kitchen, "and why is it so dark? It's even still dark outside!" Lily exclaimed once she reached the kitchen and looked out of one of the windows.

"Shh, everyone else is sleeping," James said, flipping on the kitchen light.

"What? You said everyone else was up!" Lily said, not lowering her voice one bit.

"Well if I didn't tell you that, how else was I supposed to get you up at 6 am?" James said. Lily started to retort, but she stopped and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What time did you say it was?" she asked. James looked at her nervously.

"6 am?" James said, more asking her than telling her.

"That's early," Lily moaned, collapsing in a chair at the kitchen table and putting her head in her arms, "That's even earlier than Sirius and Marie get up to go for their run!"

"I know, but I really wanted you to see something," James said.

"All I'm interested in seeing right now is the inside of my eyelids," Lily mumbled. James smirked and walked over to her, pulling her out of the chair.

"Please? Just let me show you this, and then you can go back to sleep if you want to," James said, giving her the best puppy dog face he could muster. She sighed, giving in.

"Fine. You have ten minutes," Lily grumbled, and James grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

They walked out towards the beach, and once Lily reached the sand she realized that she didn't even have any shoes on. She turned to look at James.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Lily asked, slivering slightly. Although it was not exactly cold, it was pretty windy.

"That," James said, pointing out over the ocean to where the sun was rising. Lily gasped lightly in awe.

"Oh, wow," Lily said, dropping James's hand without even realizing it. There were colors everywhere; reds, pinks, yellows, and oranges. James smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Are you glad I woke you up now?" James said into her ear as she continued to watch the sun rise, a content smile creeping onto her face.

"No," Lily argued stubbornly, but both of them knew that she was lying through her teeth. They continued to stand there like that for a while, James with his arms around Lily and Lily leaning back against James. Even once the sun was fully risen, they stayed for a bit longer, looking at the ocean.

"I love you, Lily," James mumbled into her ear. She smiled.

"I love you too," Lily said, "Now can I please go back to bed?" James chuckled.

"Yeah, let's go," James said, grabbing her hand and leading her back up to the house.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily and James fell asleep together on the couch once they reached the house again, and after some mild harassment from Sirius, they got up and ate breakfast with the rest of their friends.

As it turned out, they actually did decide to go to the beach that day, so after everyone was finished with their pop-tarts and milk (Sirius had burned the original breakfast) they all headed down to the beach.

"Sirius, catch!" James yelled, throwing a Frisbee at his friend. Sirius turned around to see the object rushing toward him and before he could act the offending object lobbed him in the nose.

"Ahh! I'm hit!" Sirius yelled dramatically, falling into the sand and landing in an uncomfortable-looking position. Everyone laughed at his antics and they all sat around him on the sand. He still hadn't moved.

"Check his pockets," Remus joked, earning a kick from Sirius. He sat up then and grabbed the Frisbee from where it lay a few feet away.

"Let's see how you like it," Sirius said, throwing the Frisbee at James's face. He smirked and caught it easily. Sirius muttered a moody _show off_ and Marie smiled at him.

"You'll do better next time," Marie insisted. Sirius smiled at her.

"Alright then... I declare... FRISBEE WAR!" Sirius yelled, springing to his feet and grabbing the Frisbee out of James's hands.

"Frisbee war?" Josette asked skeptically.

"Yeah! Guys versus girls keep-away," James said, also getting to his feet.

"Then we get to start with it!" Lily insisted, taking the Frisbee from Sirius's hands before he could protest.

"Fine...READYSETGO!" James yelled quickly, grabbing the Frisbee from Lily's hands once he said go.

"New rule, you aren't allowed to grab it from anyone anymore," Josette said. James grinned.

"Fine, here, we'll start over," James said, handing the Frisbee back to Lily. She took it and looked around to see Marie standing off to the side, away from everyone else.

"Marie!" Lily yelled, throwing the Frisbee to her. She caught it with ease.

"Josette, here!" Marie yelled, throwing it to her blonde friend. However, Sirius intercepted it just before it got to Josette. All of the girls groaned and all of the guys cheered. Sirius looked around to see who he should throw it to and he saw James waving his arms around madly. Sirius shrugged and threw it to his friend.

Lily saw where Sirius was going to send the Frisbee, and she started running towards James. They were running somewhat parallel, chasing the Frisbee that Sirius had thrown much too hard, when suddenly James crashed into something, causing Lily to crash into him.

They landed in a crumpled heap on the beach and they both looked up to see what they had run into. A tall girl was standing in front of them. She had long wavy brown hair and she was wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini. She was holding their Frisbee in her hands and smirking down at the two of them.

"Hi there, James," The brunette said. James had a look of shock on his face. Lily looked over at him confusedly.

"Hi Beth..." James said, getting from the ground to get a better look at the girl in front of him.

"Beth?" Josette whispered to Remus questioningly. They were looking on at what had happened.

"James's ex-girlfriend from England," Remus responded.

"Uh oh..." Josette muttered as James continued to stare at Beth , Lily continued to look at James questioningly, and Beth continued to smirk at the two of them.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Dun dun dun... who's Beth?!?!

Hee hee, sorry I just had to do that. Anyway, I hope you liked this and please don't forget to REVIEW!! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	14. Uh Oh!

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter fourteen: Uh oh!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize from the HP books... and I don't own coke! ...Hehe... I just realized how funny that sounded... 'I don't own coke!' heh heh... okay, I'm done now, lol.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! First I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys rockk! Next, I want to alert you of a change... you see... remember three chapters ago when that waitress took James's money? Well, I named her Beth... then there is James's ex named Beth... so I changed the waitress's name to be Jen. I was going to just have them both be Beths, but that was too confusing when I was writing this chapter... cuz the waitress comes back... so she is JEN! WOOT!

Ahem... anyway... if you actually read all of that I'm very impressed! So anyway, now onto chapter 14! Yay! So go on and read it, and REVIEW when you're done!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

James stared at Beth, not believing that his ex-girlfriend was actually standing in front of him on a beach that was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean from where the both lived. Talk about unrealistic! Remus saw that Lily was looking at James anxiously as he started at Beth, and he nudged Sirius, mouthing at him to do something.

"Bethy- boo!" Sirius boomed, elbowing James out of the way and grasping Beth's hand in his own.

"Hi Sirius," she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I believe introductions are in order," Sirius continued, "This is Josette," he said, starting with her as she was the closest.

"Hello," Josette said, waving.

"This," Sirius continued, "Is my girlfriend, Marie," Sirius put an arm around her shoulder as he said this, as though claiming her. She giggled and said hi to Beth.

"And last, but certainly not least, is the wonderful Lily… James's girlfriend," Sirius said, and Beth stared at Lily hard, as if saying '_not for long'_, and Lily stared right back, as if saying '_bring it on, bitch!'_

"So, uh, what are you doing in Miami, Beth?" Remus said, trying to avoid a conflict between Lily and Beth. Beth smiled and turned to Remus.

"I'm staying with my cousin, Julia, who lives here. She's just over there," Beth said, pointing to a girl a short ways away with short brown hair and her nose buried in a book.

"Ha, she's reading again. She actually reminds me of you, Remus. You two would get along well," Beth said. Remus shrugged and shot another glance at the girl.

"Well, we were actually just about to go eat lunch," Sirius said, and Marie sent a questioning glace at him before catching on.

"Yeah, so we'll see you later, maybe," Marie said, heading up to the house with Sirius on her heels. The others looked after them, before shrugging and following.

"See you later, Beth," James said, giving her a little wave.

"Nice to meet you, _Beth_," Lily said, spitting out the name as if it was something venomous.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine, _Lily_," Beth responded, perfectly matching Lily's previous venom. Lily walked back up to the house on James's heels, trying to fight back her anger. None of the boys had really had a chance to see it as of yet, but Lily had quite a fiery temper if it was provoked.

Marie and Josette were fixing lunch, so Lily headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. James walked in and sat down next to her. Lily gave him a look before turning away.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" James asked.

"No, nothing…" Lily said sarcastically. James looked at her pointedly.

"Sure…" James said.

"Who the hell is Beth?" Lily said suddenly, whipping her head around to face him.

"Beth is… an old girlfriend of mine," James said awkwardly, feeling as though he were shrinking under her gaze.

"How old?" Lily said. James sighed.

"Look, Lily. Beth and I have been over for a long time. We broke up in February; it's been almost 6 months! And, I might add, I broke up with her," James said.

"What do you want, a medal?" Lily snapped.

"Lily, you don't have to worry. I don't like Beth one bit, she's nothing compared to you," James insisted.

"Then why were you staring at her for so long?" Lily asked.

"Because, my ex-girlfriend randomly showed up on a beach that's halfway around the world from were we both live! If you saw one of your exes here, how do you think you would react?" James asked. It was Lily's turn to sigh.

"I guess you are right," Lily said.

"Lily, like I said earlier, Beth has nothing on you. I love you," James insisted, looking at her earnestly. Lily smiled and looked down at her lap, where her hands were neatly folded.

"Come and get it!!" they heard Sirius yell from the kitchen, and both of them chuckled lightly.

"Are you good, Lily?" James asked. She nodded.

"Are we good?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, we are," Lily responded, "And I love you too," she said, giving him a kiss on the lips, which he deepened just as she was about to pull away. Lily giggled to herself as she continued kissing James, but pulled away after only a short time.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Lily said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen behind her. They sat down at the table and enjoyed a wonderful meal prepared by Josette and Marie. They ate and laughed together, and soon Lily had pushed Beth to the back of her mind. It was a big city! They would probably never even see her again, and Lily had absolutely nothing to worry about… right?

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" came Sirius's frantic voice from the kitchen. However, it could barely be heard over the loud obnoxious beeping of the fire alarm. Sirius had insisted that he be given the chance to fix dinner on his own, so everyone left him alone in the kitchen, apparently against their better judgment.

"What did you do!?" yelled James as he headed into the kitchen. He coughed when he reached the kitchen, as there was smoke billowing out of the oven.

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius insisted. James cautiously walked over to the oven and opened it, to see a freezer pizza sitting in the oven, still sitting on the cardboard and still wrapped in the plastic wrapping that was part of the cardboard.

"Sirius you idiot!" James exclaimed, using an oven mitt to fish the pizza out of the oven. Marie and Josette joined the two boys in the kitchen, and Marie sighed when she saw what Sirius had done.

"I am dating a complete idiot," Marie said sullenly, as if it was just now hitting her. Sirius grinned at her as James dumped the burnt pizza in the trash.

"What did I do?!" Sirius demanded, still not seeing what had gone so horribly wrong.

"You can't put cardboard in an oven, you imbecile! Let alone PLASTIC!" James said. Sirius frowned, as if he didn't really see why not, but he kept his mouth closed.

"I'm assuming that Sirius did something stupid and now dinner is ruined?" came Remus' voice as he walked into the kitchen with Lily on his heels.

"You got it," Josette said.

"We never should have let you cook, Sirius," Remus said, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Well, what's done is done. Should we just go to the grille?" Lily suggested. The others agreed, and they headed out the door, ready to walk towards the grille.

Once the reached the grille, they saw that there was a surprisingly long wait for early on a Thursday night, but they decided to wait anyway. Remus was about to head up to the hostess to give their name, but he was stopped before he could get there.

"James, Sirius, Remus!" Came a voice, and the three boys looked to see Beth and her cousin, Julia, walking over to them. James got a sick feeling in his stomach, and Lily felt a stab of jealousy, but both of them kept their mouth shut as the two girls approached.

"What a surprise!" Beth continued, "I don't think you guys have met my cousin. This is Julia everyone."

"Hello," Julia said. She was very pretty, but in a simple way. She had shiny dark brown hair and freckles, and she was very slim. Remus felt himself smiling, as he thought that her American accent was very cute.

"Hi, I'm Remus," Remus said, shaking Julia's hand.

"Good to meet you," Julia said politely, smiling at Remus.

"Hey, what do you say we all eat together?" Beth said. Neither Remus nor Julia was about to complain, as they had already started a conversation, but James opened his mouth to argue. However, Beth started speaking again before James could get a word out.

"Excellent, I'll just go give our name to the hostess, then," Beth said, walking away. James looked after her, shocked, before turning and seeing Lily standing next to him, her arms crossed and looking very put-out.

"I didn't ask her to sit with us!" James said, putting his hands up defensively.

"I know…" Lily sighed. Beth came back to them and told them that there was going to be about a 15 minutes wait until a table would be ready, so they all settled down on the available benches and waited.

Remus and Julia were still chatting away, and Lily was talking to James, sending the occasional death glare at Beth when she tried to interrupt. Not too long later, they heard 'Beth, table for 8' come over the loudspeaker, so the eight of them got up and followed a waitress to their table. When James reached the table, he was met with a big surprise— Jen, the waitress from July 4th who had taken his money, was the person who had seated them.

"Hey!" James yelled, about to go after her as she walked away from the table, but he felt an arm grab him.

"Just let it go…" Lily muttered, pulling him by his arm to sit next to her. James sighed, but let Jen walk away and sat down next to Lily anyway. As expected, Beth plopped herself down next to James. Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She was in a very bad mood for some reason.

A waiter came a few minutes later and brought drinks. Everyone ordered, and Lily got a hamburger, but after seeing that Beth had only ordered a salad, Lily became a bit self conscious about it.

"So, James, I assume that you are having a good vacation?" Beth asked.

"Um, yeah, it's been great so far," James answered. Lily looked at James and Beth as they talked. They were all sitting at a round table, and with James in the middle of Lily and Beth, Lily had to crane her neck a bit to see Beth. Suddenly, Lily felt a cold sensation on her lap, and she realized that she had spilled her coke all over.

"Oh jeez…" Lily said, blushing like mad. Beth smirked at her.

"What happened, did you spill?" James asked. Lily sighed.

"Um, yeah," Lily said, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick and try to blot this up," Lily continued, gesturing to the coke that was all over her pants. She scooted her chair back and got up from the table, knowing that everyone's eyes, especially Beth's, were on her.

"Isn't she such a loser? Look at that…" Beth said, shaking her head it fake disdain, and looking at James pointedly.

"Hey, watch it!" James said, glaring at Beth, "don't talk about Lily like that."

"Aw, isn't that so cute? Defending your little girlfriend…" Beth went on.

"I don't know why I ever went out with you in the first place…" James said with venom in his voice. Beth smirked at him.

"Because of this…" Beth said, leaning in closer to James. Before he knew what was happening, Beth was on him, kissing him. He was shocked at first, his eyes wide open, but once he realized what was going on, he pulled away from her.

James was about to yell at her, when he saw a flash of red hair in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Lily, looking at him in shock.

"Lily…" James breathed, but Lily just continued to stare at him as tears steadily spilled from her gorgeous green eyes.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

CLIFFIE!!

I bet you want to know what happens! Hehe, I am so darn evil… lol.

So anyway... what do you think is going to happen next chapter? Will they break up? Will James be able to convince Lily that it wasn't him? Will Lily stay calm and level headed instead of losing her temper? (Snort... yeah right)

Tell me what you think is gonna happen! And tell me what you thought if this chapter in a REIVEW!!


	15. The Break Up

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter 15: The Break- Up**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the HP books… shocking right?

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I left you hanging for so long with such an evil cliffy. I tried to get this up as soon as I could... but I'm busy! Haha. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter... And just a note to everyone! Before you guys get out the pitchforks and torches, just keep in mind that I'm and LJ shipper at heart! The sun will come up tomorrow! Hee hee... anyway that's all I'm going to say... so read on! And don't forget to review at the end!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Lily..." James whispered when he pulled away from Beth and spotted Lily standing off to the side. Lily felt tears come to her eyes, but she didn't even bother wiping them away, as she knew more would just be coming anyway.

How could she have trusted him? How could she have trusted another jerk, only to be cheated on again? How could she be so stupid to think that James was different? Suddenly Beth's voice brought her crashing back to reality.

"James... you have a girlfriend, you know!" Beth exclaimed. Lily gasped. Those words had shot down any suspicion that Beth had been the one who had initiated the kiss. Lily looked around to the other end of the table, and saw that everyone else was just looking at her in shock, waiting for her next move.

"Not anymore," Lily finally said, "Take him, we're through." Lily then backed away from the table and began to walk towards the door. James looked up at her for a moment, his heart broken, before he leapt out of his chair and chased after her.

"Lily! Wait!" James yelled, almost running into a waitress who was carrying a tray of food. James quickly threw a sorry over his shoulder, and caught up with Lily, grabbing her arm to stop her form going any farther.

"Stop it James! You don't need to explain anything to me, just go back to your precious Beth," Lily said, trying to yank her arm away from him. However, she wasn't strong enough, so she eventually stopped trying.

"Lily, I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I didn't-"

"You didn't stop her!" Lily cut in, "When I came back, there was at least ten seconds of lip locking going on before you decided to end that kiss!"

"Lily, that isn't true!"

"James, I can't listen to this. I'm done. I kept my mouth shut through the flirting, and I didn't say anything when you were drooling at her when you first saw her. But a kiss is too much. We are over James. I'm going home, and _don't follow me_," Lily finished viciously, grabbing her arm from James's grip and slapping him hard on the face before turning on her heel and stomping out the door.

James turned and walked back to the table slowly. He saw that Beth was standing next to Julia's chair, holding a bloody nose and persuading her cousin to move. James made a mental note to thank whoever had punched her.

"Come on Julia!" Beth insisted.

"No! I really can't believe you did that Beth, and I don't want to go with you," Julia said, firmly but softly, as her voice wasn't naturally very loud.

"Fine then! Good bye" Beth said, walking away from the table and over to James.

"I'll see you at school James… but if you can't wait that long, Julia can tell me where I'll be," Beth said seductively in James's ear. A revolted look crossed his face, and he pushed her away.

"Fuck off," James said. Beth scowled at him and left the restaurant. James sighed and walked over to sit at the table. However, he was not given a warm welcome from the girls, as soon Marie was busy screaming at James.

"You have a lot of nerve James Potter! How could you do that to Lily!" she yelled at James, who was conveniently sitting right across the table from her.

"What!? I didn't do anything!" James yelled, starting to get angry again. How many people were going to accuse him of kissing her?

"Yeah right Potter!" Josette said, who decided to join the argument.

"I didn't! She kissed me! Didn't any of you see what really happened?!" James demanded. His last hope had been that Marie or Josette had seen what had actually happened and would be able to convince Lily. If they didn't trust him, there was little hope.

"Yeah right! We don't need to hear any more of your lies tonight! Lily really didn't deserve this! Not again!" Marie yelled. James was about to yell back, when suddenly what she said sunk in. 'Not again'. Meaning this had happened to Lily in the past. Now he felt even worse than he had before. James sighed and sat back in his chair, which he had previously been on the edge of.

"Look, I'm really sorry," James muttered, looking at his plate in shame.

"Whatever!" Marie snapped. She looked at him with disgust before pushing back her chair and getting up. She grabbed Josette's arm and puller her up too.

"We're going home," Marie said, and with that the two girls left. James looked over at Sirius, Remus, and Julia, who were the only people still at the table with him. He sighed and looked down at the table in front of him. Suddenly there was a throat clearing, and the four remaining people looked up to see a waitress standing in front of them, with two huge trays of food in her hands.

"Um… do you want this food now?" she asked timidly. James shrugged, not even remotely hungry. Having a fight and breaking up with a girl you love kind of makes you lose your appetite.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily lay on her bed, sobbing into her pillow and wondering how on earth she could be so stupid. She should have taken a hint when James was obsessing about Beth when they first saw her, but no. In fact, she should have taken a hint when the same thing happened to her 4 months ago with her old boyfriend. She was no beauty, with her unruly red curls and her ridiculous freckles that made her look like a little girl. Things like this were just bound to happen to her. Some gorgeous beauty would always come along and take her place, and there was just nothing she could do about it.

She sniffed and rolled over onto her side, hugging her knees up tightly to her chest in the fetal position. The worst thing about this situation is that Lily really loved James, and James had told Lily that he loved her back. And she had stupidly believed him. If only she wasn't so gullible, maybe she wouldn't hurt so much now.

There was a knock on Lily's door, and she cleared her throat before calling out to ask who it was. A voice on the other side of the door told her that it was Marie and Josette, and Lily called that they could come in. The door slowly creaked open, and Lily turned around to see her two best friends walk into the room. Lily sniffed again.

"Hi hon. How are you doing?" Marie asked as the two other girls came in and sat on the bed. Lily put a watery smile on her face.

"I'm completely fine," Lily said, but she barely managed to get the sentence out before more tears poured down her face.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry," Marie said as she rubbed Lily's back.

"Yeah, but he isn't worth all of this, Lily," Josette insisted.

"But he is! He was the greatest guy in the world, and now I lost him!" Lily sobbed into her pillow.

"No, Lily, any guy who would do something to lose you is not a great guy. He's the one who is missing out, not you," Marie said. Lily shrugged.

"I'm really sorry, Lils. You don't deserve this, not again, not now. I'm so sorry," Marie said, close to tears herself, out of sympathy for her friend. Lily continued to sob, and Marie and Josette comforted her. About 20 minutes later, the heard the front door slam, alerting the girls that James and the other guys were home.

"I'll be right back," Marie said, getting up from the bed and stomping out the door, slamming it behind her. She flew through the halls, anger flooding her veins. She had always been very protective of Lily for some reason, and when someone hurt her, they had to pay. Marie descended the stairs and when she reached the kitchen, she saw that James, Sirius, Remus, and Julia were sitting at the kitchen table.

"James Potter!" Marie yelled, and the four occupants of the table turned to look at the enraged brunette before them.

"How could you do that to Lily!?" she demanded.

"Haven't you yelled at me enough today? I seem to remember a scene you caused earlier at the grille." James shot back.

"No, I don't think I have yelled at you enough! You cheated on Lily! Believe me, I'm just getting warmed up!" Marie shouted.

"I didn't cheat on her! Beth kissed me! How many times do I have to say it?!" James said, rising from his chair out of anger.

"All I know is that I have a crying Lily upstairs, and you are the cause!" Marie said.

"Well did it ever occur to you that I'm upset too?! I just broke up with my girlfriend due to a complete misunderstanding!" James shouted.

"You have no right to be upset! You—" However, Marie was cut off by another shouting voice.

"Why can't you just give him a break!? He didn't do anything! You don't know Beth like we all know her. She pulled many stunts like this at Hogwarts, and quite a few worse ones!" Sirius said, joining the fight. Marie turned to look at Sirius, her hands on her hips, practically breathing fire at him for interrupting her shouting spree.

"Maybe we should all just cool down for a bit before we say some things we don't mean to say," Remus said before Marie could respond. He had experience with Sirius' temper, and he wouldn't put it past his friend to break up with Marie out of anger, something he knew Sirius didn't actually want.

"Fine, I'm going back upstairs anyway," Marie said, turning around and starting towards the stair. However, James's voice made her stop.

"Marie," She turned around to face James.

"What?" She asked.

"I really am sorry. This is that last thing I want to have happened," James insisted. Marie bit back another mean response, and looked directly into his eyes. They seemed honest enough, but you could never be sure. Marie finally sighed.

"It's not me you have to convice," Marie said, before turning around and walking back up to her friend's room. James sighed and sunk back into a chair, putting his head on the table. And, for the first time since the break up, James felt tears leak out of his hazel eyes.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Aww. Don't we feel so bad for Lily and James? I know I do… and I'm the author…

Anyway, I really would appreciate your feedback! How did I do with the fights? To dramatic? Or not dramatic enough? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!

Thanks!!


	16. Lily's Over It

**Soundtrack of my Summer**

**Chapter Sixteen: Lily's Over It**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related… but you all know this of course by now…

**A/N:** TODAY IS MY 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY I JOINED FANFICTION! So to celebrate I'm updating this, posting a oneshot, and posting a new chapter story. Aren't you all so happy? So, read this story, and then go on and read my other stories if you like! Thanks a bunch! And be sure to leave me tons of anniversary presents in the form of reviews! And as my present to you, here is a nice long chapter. Enjoy!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Marie collapsed on the couch next to Sirius. She lifted her hands and put them over her face, exhaling deeply. Sirius turned to look at her, and met her troubled look with one of his own.

"She's still barely eating," Marie said, removing her hands and turning to look at her boyfriend with a pleading look in her eyes.

"James isn't much better. Of course he is eating since he's a beast and they day he stops eating is the day I grow a tail…" Sirius said, trying not to laugh at what he had just said, considering every time he transformed he grew a tail. But Marie didn't know that, "But all he does is mope around."

"I feel so bad for them. Especially Lily," Marie said.

"Yeah, but James is taking it hard too. This wasn't his fault, you know, he didn't want for this to happen," Sirius said, with a bit an edge to his voice that made it clear part of him thought that Marie was going to start blaming James again.

"Yeah, but the reason I feel especially bad for Lily is that pretty much the same thing happened to her not long ago. She'd barely gotten over it by the end of the school year," Marie said.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, suddenly lost.

"At Beauxbatons, Lily had a boyfriend named Luc. We all thought he was a great guy, and Lily was absolutely smitten," Marie started.

"But something went wrong?" Sirius guessed.

"Yeah. She caught him cheating. He was in a broom cupboard with some girl, and it absolutely tore her apart. Just like now, Lily wouldn't eat. All she did was sleep, she would skip classes purely for the reason that she didn't want to get out of bed. It was horrible," Marie said, shuddering at the mere memory of it.

"What happened? How did she get over it?" Sirius asked.

"It took Lily about a month to get completely back to normal. Only time can heal a broken heart," Marie said sorrowfully. Sirius sighed.

"So we are going to have to deal with this stuff for a whole month?" Sirius questioned, praying that the answer to the question was not going to be yes.

"There is another thing we could do…" Marie started, trailing off.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"We could find a way to get them back together. If James can earn Lily's trust back, then this will all be resolved," Marie said.

"Well how do we do that?" Sirius asked.

"I have no clue…" Marie said regretfully.

"Well, you are her friend, can't you and Josette just talk to her or something?" Sirius asked, "If she knows you guys trust James, maybe she will too," Sirius continued, his face alighting with excitement. However, Marie shook her head.

"No, that wouldn't work. And believe me, Josette and I have been trying for the past week. But Lily is a stubborn person, and when a girl gets two broken hearts in less than a year, she's not likely to be very forgiving towards men," Marie sighed.

Sirius sighed and together the two began to think of what they could do. Meanwhile, out in the hallway, an eavesdropper slowly walked away from his former post just behind the door. James sighed and leaned against a wall. He slid down so he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

James had heard the entire story about Lily's past heartbreak, and he felt even worse than he had before if that was possible. Now that he had the whole story, he vaguely remembered something Lily or Marie or someone had yelled during a heated argument, but until now he hadn't known what whoever it was had meant.

James made up his mind in a second, and soon he was back on his feet, walking towards the stairs. He had been trying every day for the past 4 days, since 'the day' as they had taken to calling it, to talk to Lily. However, every time she was insistent on not letting him in, or even addressing him face to face. The only words she had spoken to him all week had been shouted through her bedroom door.

Once James reached the door to Lily's room, he raised a hesitant hand before bringing it down to make a noise on her door. He knocked firmly three times before pulling his hand back and praying she would answer it.

"Who is it?" came the muffled response from the other side of the door. James briefly considered lying and saying it was one of the girls, but he figured that his voice would give it away. Plus, he had always been told honesty is the best policy.

"It's-uh-it's me, Lily. It's James," he said hesitantly, bracing himself for what was to come next.

"Go the fuck away!" Lily yelled from the other side of the door. James sighed.

"Lily, please! I really just want to talk to you, to try to sort this all out," James pleaded. He heard an exasperated sigh on the other side of the door, followed by some footsteps. James's heart rate picked up as he realized that Lily was actually come to the door.

The door to Lily's room opened a crack, and James glimpsed a slim sliver of her lovely face, complete with one bloodshot green eye that was narrowed in rage. It was the first time he had seen her since the day, as she mostly stayed in her room. James's heart broke a little again as he realized that she did not look well at all.

"How many times do I have to say it before it gets though your thick skull and into that raisin you call a brain? _I don't want to see you_," Lily said, emphasizing each word in the last sentence separately. Once she finished saying that, she slammed the door in his face, leaving a very distraught James standing in the hallway, close to tears.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

James hadn't tried to talk to Lily again since that day, and so another three days passed, making it a week since 'the day'. James woke up on Thursday morning to the scent of cooking food, and he quickly got dressed, eager to eat something. He walked down the hallway, and on his way to the stairs he passed by Lily's room. His heart gave a little ache, and he briefly considered knocking on her door, but he heard someone behind her and he turned around to see Marie standing there. Her wet hair indicated that she had just gotten done showering after her run.

"Come on, James," Marie said, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him away from Lily's door, "Just let her be." James sighed but knew that Marie was probably right, so he set off down the stairs with her.

When James walked into the kitchen, he expected to see Remus at the stove cooking, but he stopped short when he saw red hair in front of him. Josette, Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the table, and James looked over at them with a confused look on his face, motioning to Lily, who was busy flipping pancakes. Josette shrugged at him.

"Lily?" Marie asked, and Lily turned around to see James and Marie standing there, "What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes. It's Thrusday, and Thursday has always been my day to make breakfast," Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and as if it hadn't been a week since she had even set foot in this kitchen.

"Um, Lily… you haven't contracted Dragon Pox, have you? Are you feeling delirious in any way?" Marie asked.

"Ha ha, aren't you clever," Lily said, turning back to the stove and taking the pancakes off the griddle before pouring out batter for another batch.

"Then…?" Marie said, leaving the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Then… what am I doing out here and not moping in my room?" Lily said, supplying the question for her. Marie nodded.

"I decided that I'm not going to mope around my room anymore. Losing a boyfriend isn't the most horrible thing in the world. Worse things could have happened, you know. I don't need a boyfriend, especially one who lies and cheats. I'm over him," Lily said coolly. The words cut James like a knife. Although Lily had been looking at Marie, it was clear who the conversation was now between.

"Lily…" James started, but he was cut off.

"Can it, Potter," Lily said. The use of his last name stunned James and everyone else in the room.

"I don't want to hear another story, okay? Now then… who wants pancakes?" Lily asked, brandishing a plate of steamy cakes in front of them.

The meal went by in relative awkwardness. James didn't say much, as he was afraid of saying anything that might offend Lily, or make her mad at him again, and no one else really knew what to say either. Therefore the meal passed without much of a topic of discussion. Once everyone was done eating, Remus volunteered to do the dishes for Lily, so Lily left the kitchen and headed for the family room. Once she was safely out of earshot, Sirius spoke up.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"I have no idea…" Josette said, still looking at the door that Lily had just walked out of.

"Obviously she still hates me…" James said. He was still sitting at the table, and his head was in his hands.

"We've been trying to talk to her, James, but she's stubborn," Marie said.

"Yeah… but man, she is good. She knew exactly what to do to make it hurt the most for me, and she did it," James continued. All of the aches in his heart had been renewed that day, and it was all he could do not to break down then and there.

"We'll try to talk to her again," Josette volunteered. James gave a kind of half shrug and mumbled something incomprehensible.

Josette and Marie glanced at each other, and silently decided now was the best time to talk to Lily. They walked out of the kitchen together and down the hall until they reached the living room. Marie pushed Josette ahead of her, and Josette shot her a glare before reaching forward and opening the door. Lily, who was sitting on the couch reading a book, looked up when she heard them enter and smiled.

"Hello there," Lily said, smiling at them as they walked in and sat down on the couch on either side of her.

"Lily… are you doing alright?" Josette asked, deciding to just dive right in. Marie shot her a look, and Josette just shrugged.

"Yes… I'm fine," Lily said.

"You just seem so… chipper. I mean yesterday you were moping and crying and you wouldn't even leave your room! And this morning you got up at 9:00 and your first thought was to make breakfast?" Marie asked. Lily just shrugged.

"I didn't want to wallow anymore. A week is enough. But, contrary to your beliefs, I got a lot of thinking done while I was shut up in my room. I realized that heartbreaks happen too often where love is concerned. If having a boyfriend means inevitably breaking up and moping for a month, then I don't want to have a boyfriend. It's just not worth it. I mean what's wrong with being single?" Lily said, leaving Josette and Marie in a stunned silence.

"Lily, what kind of thing is that to think?" Marie asked.

"Well it's true. Too many relationships have ended badly for me, and I don't want that to happen again. I don't want another cheater," Lily said. Although her voice didn't show it, she was still really upset about what James had done.

"Lily, that's the other thing we wanted to talk to you about. When are you going to accept the fact that James didn't cheat on you?" Josette demanded.

"I am not going through this again!" Lily exclaimed, "I know you guys believe him for some unknown reason, but I don't think I'm going to get over what he did." Marie sighed.

"I think you know deep down that he never meant to hurt you, Lily. You know that he is upset too! Especially after what you pulled today at breakfast. 'I don't need a boyfriend, especially one who lies and cheats'. Come on, Lily," Marie said. Lily crossed her arms and looked away from Marie.

"All I'm asking is that you think about forgiving him, alright? He's a good guy, and I know that you know it," Marie said. She and Josette got up after that, and they walked out, leaving Lily alone in the room to think. She sighed and opened her book, returning to her reading, but it wasn't long before someone else opened the door and walked in. She looked up to find her self gazing at James.

"Can I- uh- come in Lily?" James asked hesitantly. Lily shrugged.

"No one's stopping you, Potter," Lily said. James grimaced.

"Look, Lily, I know you are pissed at me. And believe me, I can understand why. But I just have to tell you again that I didn't do anything! I know you are probably tired of hearing this, but I never meant to hurt you, it was all Beth's scheming. And I would feel a whole lot better if you could find it in your heart to forgive me," James said.

"I'll think about it. But if you're thinking about getting back together with me, you can think again," Lily said coldly. James narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's your problem anyway? Why are you so set on hating me? Maybe I'm just totally stupid, but it seemed like you and I had a good time when we were dating. Or maybe I'm just oblivious, and you really hated me all along, and you were just waiting for an opportunity like this to come along so you wouldn't have to go on with the _horror_ of dating me," James said. Lily glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly how it was. I was _praying_ that you would cheat on me, nothing gets by you!" Lily said.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" James yelled, finding himself on his feet.

"YES YOU DID!" Lily screeched back, standing up as well.

"You know what?! This is ridiculous! If you can't look past your stubbornness and see that I didn't do anything, then maybe I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend like you anymore!" James yelled, knowing that he didn't mean a word he said, but not caring.

"WELL GOOD! Because I'm glad that I don't have a cheating boyfriend like you anymore!" Lily yelled.

"Yes, I know! You've made that perfectly clear!" James screamed sarcastically.

"Go to Hell!"

"Same to you!" James yelled, before storming out of the room. He flew into the kitchen in a mask of rage and saw the other four occupants of the house looking at him.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I was just making sure that Lily despises me, in case there was any doubt in her mind," James snapped sarcastically. He then stormed up the stairs and into his room, where he collapsed on his bed and let the events so far that day hit him. He sighed, and turned to look at the clock, realizing it was only 11:15 in the morning. What a day, and it wasn't even half over.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Okay, there you go.

A nice long chapter. I felt really bad about writing this… but it had to be done! Don't worry, it will all work out in due time.

Now… go leave me a wonderful anniversary present! REVIEW!


End file.
